My own story
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: En ese instante, cuando tuvo sus ojos fijos en los míos, cuando fui capaz de dejar las reservas de lado, estuvo claro para mí: lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo... DxS, POV, Paralelo a Phantom Planet
1. Problemas

Hola mis lindos y queridos lectores, ¿me han extrañado verdad?  
Bien, culpen a Edward Cullen. Así es, señoras y señores hoy soy toda una Twilighter (una Bella Swan, si me permiten decirlo).  
Y si, ha sido espantoso, porque ser una Twilighter significa dejar de ser una buena Phan ..

Entonces, ¿cómo es que sigo escribiendo cosas como esta historia?, simplemente no pienso darme por vencida, continuaré en el fandom hasta que se me agoten las fuerzas.

Ahora sobre esta historia, es un POV de Sam paralelo a Phantom Planet, con los diálogos exactos y algunos otros que yo he agregado, estoy ya casi terminándolo y sé que es hora de publicarlo. Este es el cover: http / fc05. deviantart. com/fs29/f/2008/159/e/3/e311b65687afef289ecd23806cbb5aa5 .jpg (ya saben, sin los espacios respectivos)  
No, esto no significa que me olvidé de las historias en progreso y de las que prometí escribir. Todas tendrán lugar en cuanto me organice estas vacaciones porque si, estoy en vacaciones n-n

En fin, espero les guste y nos estaremos escribiendo.

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom (and related logos) (c) Butch Hartman _and unfortunately_ Nickelodeon/Viacom trademarks.

* * *

**My own story**  
**por:** sam-ely-ember  
**Capítulo 1:** Problemas

* * *

Esa noche no había sido mejor que las anteriores, muchos pensamientos confusos chocaban unos contra otros en mi cabeza, era imposible dormir. Y para qué voy a negarlo, todos esos pensamientos tenían un tema en común: Daniel Fenton. Las últimas semanas habían sido algo extrañas, no solo porque viejos y nuevos enemigos fantasmas hicieron su aparición, sino porque hubo _algo más_ entre Danny y yo; no estoy exactamente segura de qué puede ser eso, pero si me preguntan sobre si la distancia entre nosotros dos se ha acortado, debo responder con toda franqueza que sí.

Finalmente el sueño me alcanzó y al recostar la cabeza sobre la almohada todo se hizo negro: estaba durmiendo. No había imágenes ni ruidos, nada que pudiera despertarme, bueno, al menos hasta que escuché a distancia el sonido de mi teléfono celular; gemí desaprobatoriamente mientras me daba la vuelta y contestaba, reconocí la voz de inmediato

-¿Danny?- me desperté en seco -¿qué haces llamándome a las 3 de la mañana?  
-_Sam, tenemos problemas, es Vlad  
_-¿qué hizo ahora?, ¿se robó tu tarea?  
-_muy graciosa- _dijo sarcástico _–No. Atacó a Congelación, tiene el infimapa y se escapó al espacio  
_-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
_-Tengo a Congelación aquí conmigo, está muy mal herido  
_-entiendo…y…¿qué tengo que ver yo en esto?  
_-tú, Tucker y yo tenemos que perseguirlo y recuperar el mapa  
_-bien, en una hora estoy en tu casa  
_-nos vemos aquí-_ fue todo lo que dijo y cortó la llamada

Genial, logro dormir y él me hace ir a su casa en la mitad de la madrugada y no precisamente por razones que me hagan feliz. Como es habitual, arrojo la escalera de cuerdas por la ventana y con mi siempre chaqueta negra, monto mi motoneta y me dirijo a la casa de los Fenton.

Tucker ya estaba allí, esperándome en la entrada y me condujo hasta el laboratorio; ahí estaba Congelación, sentado y vendado, con un aspecto mejor respecto a como Danny lo hizo sonar por teléfono. Sin que nadie dijera palabra alguna, los tres nos subimos a la nave, encendimos motores y directo a la Zona Fantasma, seguramente había un portal que nos llevara a la escena.

Danny me llamó a la parte de atrás para ayudarle con algunas cosas y Tucker tomó el mando; allí estaba el casco de los laboratorios Axion que Danny había usado en uno de los ataques de Technus, uno de los peores episodios de mi vida: Daniel termina enamorándose de Valerie y yo comienzo a sentir algo que siempre sentí ajeno y lejano a la relación con mi mejor amigo: celos.

Arreglábamos la cabina de emergencias y despejamos el lugar lleno de cables. Hubo un instante en el que me quedé viendo a Danny fijamente y mi estómago se revolcó sin consideración; hacía ya varios días que había aceptado la idea de que él me gustaba físicamente –fuese humano o fantasma, pero me preocupaba que eso se estuviese tornando en algo más serio.

-lo siento- me dijo rompiendo el hielo y sin mirarme  
-¿por qué?  
-por hacerte venir tan temprano  
-ah, no te preocupes, ya es costumbre- reímos quedadamente  
-por eso…y porque soné algo autoritario  
-eres nuestro jefe en estos asuntos- le recordé –no tienes que disculparte por eso  
-puede ser, pero no era la forma de hablarte  
-n-no te entiendo- respondí dubitativamente  
-Sam- me miró con profundidad –eres la última persona a la que quiero hablar distante

Sonrió de esa forma que me resulta imposible describir, me sentí apenada y sonriendo desvié la mirada, intentó decir algo pero Tucker nos avisó que habíamos llegado

-bien, es hora- se transformó y nos dirigimos a la cabina de mando para atravesar el portal

-si todo sigue así, seré el rey de la galaxia para el almuerzo- logré escuchar que decía Vlad a distancia antes que Tucker disparara uno de los rayos de la nave  
-la cocina está cerrada Plasmius- Danny siguió el juego de palabras –¡devuélvenos el mapa!- exigió para que Tucker disparara de nuevo, en eso Danny se puso el casco y fue a la cabina de emergencias -¡comencemos!- dijo entusiasmado  
-3,2,1 ¡a la carga!- hice mi comentario y abriendo la puerta, Danny salió al espacio a enfrenarse con Plasmius.

Era impresionante ver cuánto había cambiado Danny desde que obtuvo sus poderes hasta ahora, era sin duda muy hábil –en acciones y palabras, sus ataques ya no presentaban duda alguna y siempre se sentía seguro de sí mismo.  
Congeló a Vlad y recuperando el mapa regresó a la nave, entonces nos fuimos. Fue algo rápido, conciso y exitoso, Danny era invencible.

Luego de una ducha y un desayuno veloz, me encontré con los chicos de camino a la escuela. A pesar de no haber dormido me sentía de muy buen humor, quizá gracias a…bueno, no tenía importancia.

-Ah, hogar dulce hogar, no hay nada como la tierra sólida y firme- dije aliviada  
-creí que te gustaba el espacio, Sam- me cuestionó Danny –con toda esa oscuridad infinita a tu alrededor  
-si bueno, me gusta la oscuridad con un poco más de oxígeno y un poco menos asteroides- bromeé  
-pero es genial que podamos ayudar a Congelación- nos recordó Tucker –apuesto a que se alegrará al ver su mapa  
-sí, se lo devolveremos en cuanto podamos; pero por ahora pienso como Sam, me alegra estar donde todo es normal- finalizaba Danny para que algo inesperado llamara nuestra atención

Eran los padres de Danny patrullando como de costumbre y chocando como también era costumbre; Danny percibió a un fantasma y al girar la vista Technus salía de una tienda de tecnología, si, no había duda: todo era normal. Daniel corrió hasta un callejón para transformarse y salir a la batalla, día normal o no, él debía continuar su trabajo cazafantasmas.

Technus salió disparado del edificio, intuí yo que era gracias a Danny, y usando sus habilidades especiales transformó un auto y algunos aparatos en un robot de combate, el mismo que no tuvo problema para golpear al chico fantasma y sacarlo de la arena. Entonces esa cosa se dirigió a Tucker y a mí que mirábamos la batalla desde el principio.

Me resultaba algo irónica esa situación: Technus, el casco de esta madrugada, la tecnología, Danny impedido para rescatarnos…todo se asemejaba a eso mismo que me incomodó esta mañana: Valerie Gray. Aunque ella quedó fuera por un tiempo desde que cierto chico hizo su aparición en mi vida, no podía dejar de pensar en cuán extraña me sentí cuando ella tenía su momento. Odiaba esa y esta situación, sobre todo si estaba a punto de ser eliminada.

Sorpresivamente el monstruo fue detenido por alguien ajeno a Danny. Al abrir los ojos noté a tres adolescentes de ropas extravagantes y acento divertido en una especie de misión fantasmal. Unos completos idiotas si me lo preguntan. El robot fue apresado.

-y ¿quiénes son ellos?- quizá Tucker tendría alguna pista al respecto  
-no lo sé, pero son los trajes más espectaculares que haya visto- refutó mi primer pensamiento –excepto por el tuyo claro- se excusó con Danny –el negro te hace ver más delgado  
Technus también fue apresado.

-¡Los Masters Blasters evitan desastres!- gritaron los chicos extravagantes y la gente que había llegado a observar los alabó fervientemente.

Entonces la chica, _V_ según escuché y vi, alzó su mano y desplegó una pantalla holográfica donde Vlad intentó hacer un anuncio. Vaya alcalde que teníamos. Hacía el anuncio formal de su nuevo equipo cazafantasmas, argumentando que Danny Phantom no hacía un buen trabajo y la ciudad se veía en constante peligro, ahora sí que se estaba pasando de la raya.

La tropa desapareció en un flamante tanque negro.

-si Vlad los financia entonces deben estar tramando algo- argumentó Danny  
-no pueden cazar fantasmas si no hay fantasmas que cazar, ¿cierto?- pregunté  
-ah…cierto- contestaron ellos  
-tú debes cazar fantasmas como loco  
-sí, recuerda que todos en la ciudad saben que ninguno es tan bueno como Danny Phantom- me secundó Tucker.  
Ahora Danny se animaba –por supuesto, les mostraré quien es el jefe de este lugar; ¡abróchense los cinturones chicos!, la operación "Danny Phantom" está a punto de empezar

Entonces mi idea no parecía tan mala, si Danny podía probar que era el mejor en lo que hacía, Vlad no tendría más opción que retirar a sus _cazafantasmas adolescentes_ y dejarle la gloria a quienes en verdad la merecen.  
Pero no siempre mis ideas funcionan.

* * *

Me odian y apesto, soy consciente de ello XD pero gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer hasta aquí.  
Estan super invitadísimos a dejar reviews con opiniones, quejas y demás n-n  
Bendiciones para todos, y practiquen el _edwardismo_ chicas, no tiene igual XD

**Bella Swan**, cambio y fuera.


	2. Epifanía

Gracias por esos maravillosos 4 reviews :3 no tengo palabras para decir lo feliz que me siento por eso luego de sentirme como me siento respecto al phanatismo u-u  
Pero me subieron el ánimo!! y me encuentro más feliz que nunca, creo que recuperé mi espíritu de escritora n-n

_**Gatita Gotica**_, dijiste ¿final alternativo?, yo nunca hablé de tal cosa, esta historia es al pie de la letra de PP, lo único que hice fue reescribirla desde la perspectiva de Sam, añadiendo algunos detalles que llenan algunos huecos en la historia original...gracias por hacerlo notar, creo que no lo había comentado... abrazo

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom (and related logos) (c) Butch Hartman _and unfortunately_ Nickelodeon/Viacom trademarks.

* * *

**My own story**  
**por:** sam-ely-ember  
**Capítulo 2:** Epifanía

* * *

Días después la ciudad hacía un desfile en honor a los MB, aturdidos por el resultado del plan, nos sentamos en un pórtico mientras todos disfrutaban de una sarta de mentiras adornada por exuberantes cantidades de dinero otorgadas por el alcalde. Tucker intentó subir el ánimo con su extraño sentido del humor, pero nada parecía funcionar.

-esto es grave Tucker, para la gente de esta ciudad los tontos de Vlad han reemplazado por completo a Danny Phantom  
-¿dijiste Danny Phantom?- se volteó una mujer -¡él es maravilloso!  
-¡él es mi héroe!- dijo el hijo

Danny sonrió, no había precio que comprara esa expresión en su rostro, me sentí más aliviada que nunca. Pero pronto la maquinaria mercantilista de Vlad desplazó el poco respeto que aquel niño y su madre sentían por un verdadero héroe.

-tranquilo Danny- intenté consolarle –solo tienes que hacer que todos te vean como el héroe que eres  
-puedes hacerlo amigo, y usa un slogan: "Danny Phantom evita…" amm…nada rima con _Phantom_- Tucker se ganó una de nuestras miradas inquisitivas.

La gente gritó y Danny salió al ataque, un supuesto fantasma gigante aterrorizaba a la ciudad, supuesto fantasma que resultó ser un globo gigante de desfile desintegrado por Danny y una muerte potencial para Tucker y para mí. Me sentí avergonzada cuando los MB nuevamente fueron a nuestro rescate mientras Phantom sostenía una _charla_ con el alcalde a la vista de todos. Danny había perdido esta batalla, pero no la guerra.

Regresamos a casa de Danny, sus padres estaban trabajando en el portal en una especie de actualización o algo así. Mientras trabajaban debatían sobre el asunto de las marionetas de Vlad que se hacían llamar héroes, desvirtuando cualquier actuación de Danny en ese aspecto. Yo intenté enfocarme en otras cosas.

-es como la vez que obtuviste tus poderes fantasmas, Danny  
-¡podrían dejar de hablar de mis poderes, por favor!- me respondió hostil –últimamente solo me han causado problemas, comienzo a pensar que todos estaríamos mejor sin ellos  
Me enojé y sorprendí mucho al verlo tan deprimido.  
-esta cosa fue la que me dio poderes- se refería al portal una vez que sus padres se retiraron –me pregunto si podrá…  
-Danny, ¿qué estás diciendo?- le reprimió Jazz  
-¡Dame una buena razón para conservar mis poderes!  
-eres el objetivo de cientos de fantasmas maléficos- argumentó torpemente Tucker aunque con un cierto grado de razón –espera…eso no es bueno, seguiré buscando rimas para _Phantom  
_-Danny, piensa en las cosas buenas que has hecho y haces, si pierdes tus poderes ahora…- el timbre principal interrumpió mi discurso.

Subimos a ver de qué se trataba y resultaron ser los MB acusando a los padres de Danny de prestar refugio a fantasmas. Capturados hostilmente y acusados de ser llevados a prisión, los Fenton no pudieron refutar argumento alguno.  
Hace mucho no veía a Danny tan decidido y enojado.

Literalmente voló escaleras abajo y jugueteó con el teclado que controlaba al portal, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero estaba segura que no podría ser nada bueno. El portal se encendió y Danny se dispuso a entrar. Yo entré en pánico.

-¡Danny detente!- dijo Jazz -¡Esta no es la solución!  
-¡Eres un héroe Danny! Hablemos primero- sugerí  
-¡No lo hagas amigo! Buscaremos algo que rime con _Phantom  
_-lo siento chicos- dijo suavemente, oprimió el botón de encendido y una luz roja encegueció todo.

Danny fue atacado por rayos de diversos colores, era algo indescriptiblemente doloroso. Me sentí incapaz de continuar observando y cubrí mis ojos mientras sentía que Tucker apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros. Aún así seguía sintiendo escalofríos al escuchar los gritos desgarradores provenientes de la garganta de Danny. Algo le estaba siendo arrancado, no supe entonces cuánta razón tuve al pensar eso.

Todo se desestabilizó y él salió del portal apoyándose en una mano, en su forma humana, se desplomó en el suelo. Fue evidente que todo explotaría así que Jazz, Tucker y yo lo tomamos en hombros y lo alejamos del portal. Lo recostamos en el suelo con suavidad, estaba inconsciente.

-Danny, ¡¿puedes oírme?!, ¿cómo te sientes?- no supe qué decir o hacer, simplemente posé una de mis manos sobre su pecho esperando recibir respuesta  
Él tomó mi mano entre la suya y despertando por unos segundos me dijo –"humano"- y perdió la consciencia de nuevo. Intercambiamos miradas de terror.

Minutos después, con Danny aún inconsciente, los MB entraron al laboratorio intentando escanear la presencia de fantasmas. En un acto torpe rogué porque detectaran algo en ese instante, pero no ocurrió, ni siquiera cuando escanearon a Danny. Se fueron, algo decepcionados por no obtener resultados.  
Danny despertó y se examinó en busca de alguna diferencia en él. Al levantarse corrió hasta el espejo y se observó, quedó sorprendido, intuyo que fue por un extraño mechón plateado que atravesaba su negra cabellera.

-no apareciste en el scaner de los Blasters- le dijo Tucker  
-eso significa…- corrió a la mitad del laboratorio -¡Me transformaré!- dijo y tomó posición pero nada sucedió, lamentablemente. -¡Funcionó!- dijo emocionado –ya no tengo poderes fantasmas, volví a la normalidad, ¿no les parece genial?  
-si  
-genial  
-bien- dijimos los tres sin mucho ánimo  
-vamos chicos, ¿no saben lo que esto significa?  
-sí, que volviste a ser un humano promedio, normal y nada especial- espeté furiosa  
-oh, vamos Sam, piensa lo bien que la pasaremos ahora- me indignaba su optimismo –ya no tendremos que luchar contra fantasmas, ahora todos podremos ser adolescentes normales y salir cuando queramos  
-sí, amo la normalidad- expresé sarcástica y me fui tan rápido como pude.

No me detuve ni un paso, minutos después sólo sentí como Tucker ahora me acompañaba y los dos caminábamos con la mirada perdida hasta mi casa. Me sentí incapaz de iniciar conversación alguna.

-¿quieres pasar?- le pregunté cuando llegamos  
-no, gracias- respondió –prometí que llegaría temprano  
-bien, saluda a tu mamá de mi parte  
-gracias, lo haré- se fue y yo entré para encerrarme en mi recámara

Tenía uno de esos ataques de ira que no necesitan arranques de furia ni romper todo alrededor, simplemente me arrojé sobre la cama y con la mirada fija en el techo perdí la noción del tiempo.  
¿Era alguna clase de idiota?, despistado si, torpe quizás, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer semejante estupidez, ¿cómo pudo?

En cierto modo mi ira no tenía razón de ser, si Danny no ocuparía su tiempo en cosas _extras_ todos tendríamos oportunidad de hacer cosas _humanas_; pero con eso se esfumaba la aventura, la emoción, la adrenalina, la incertidumbre de reaccionar desenfrenadamente a una situación de peligro. Muchos pensarían que solo me agradaba Danny por su parte fantasma pero eso es completamente falso. Con la llegada de Phantom a nuestras vidas vi la oportunidad de explorar un mundo que no conocía pero que siempre me resultó fascinante, maduramos pronto y sí que nos hacía falta eso, empezamos a valorar el verdadero significado de las cosas y en las peores situaciones lo único que necesitábamos era la presencia de alguien querido para superar cualquier dificultad. Vivíamos de cosas simples, las que más tenían importancia. Danny se había convertido en alguien responsable, valiente, arriesgado, desinteresado y tenaz, totalmente opuesto al chico tímido con quien compartí mi infancia. Descubrí en él todo aquello que creía imposible.

Pensando en eso las cosas nunca antes habían estado tan claras para mí: estaba enamorada de Danny. Toda ese coraje y desinterés que había adquirido lograron transformarle en una persona aún mejor de la que ya era. Era evidente que entre nosotros dos siempre había ocurrido algo, pero _Phantom_ logró aquello que ninguno de nosotros dos hubiese pensado lograr antes: nos acercó.  
Bonita hora de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-señorita Samantha- entró el mayordomo –el joven Fenton le busca en el teléfono  
-no quiero hablar con él  
-¿le digo algo en especial?  
-simplemente que no quiero hablar con él- me miró con algo de duda pero cerró la puerta sin decir palabra alguna

La siguiente semana fue caótica, era como si toda la Zona Fantasma se hubiese enterado de la nueva condición de Danny, nos atacaron sin descanso, siendo rescatados una y otra vez por los MB, que ahora además de fanfarronearse por ahí, nos cobraban cada rescate obrado.

Esa tarde de miércoles invité a los chicos a ver televisión en mi casa, si íbamos a hacer cosas normales era mejor empezar de una vez, fue increíble la cantidad de comida chatarra que habíamos comprado.  
Pero esa tampoco fue una buena idea, me sentí más incómoda que nunca con Danny sentado junto a mí, disfrutando del ocio como si jamás hubiese conocido otra cosa. Vlad interrumpió la transmisión para dar el aviso pertinente sobre el cobro de los rescates, sumó a eso la desaparición de Danny Phantom y se mofó de los intentos de pequeños cazadores quienes desgraciadamente no podían competir contra sus joyitas adolescentes; creí ver una imagen de Valerie por ahí, pero le prestaba más atención a la molesta actitud relajada de Danny, me resultaba insoportable.

-ah, esto sí es vida- espetó eufórico –no tengo que combatir fantasmas y comparto con mis amigos comunes y corrientes…¿me pasas una salchicha?- me preguntó infantil…yo, más infantil aún, tomé una y se la estrellé en la cara. Salí furiosa a buscar algo de aire  
-Sam, ¡espera!, no tienes por qué molestarte, están hechas de tofu- se refería a la salchicha  
Como si se tratara de eso –no estoy molesta por la salchicha, ¡ya no eres el mismo!, solo un chico normal y uno muy egoísta- hice énfasis en las dos últimas palabras, era obvio que ya habíamos empezado a discutir  
-¿egoísta?- preguntó con los puños cerrados -¿por qué? ¿Por qué no quiero poner en peligro a la gente que más quiero?  
-Danny, ¿no lo entiendes?- me llevé una mano a la cabeza -¡con esos poderes podías protegernos de todo!, podías hacer cosas que nadie más podía y yo estaba feliz de ayudarte, pero ahora eres uno más del montón- sí, eso era, me sentía desprotegida, desmotivada y desorientada  
-¿qué hay de malo en eso?- se sentó junto a mí en la entrada  
-¡todo!- escupí instantáneamente –luchabas contra fantasmas después de clases mientras los demás luchaban contra el acné, y parece no importarte a lo que renunciaste  
-si me importa- se puso de pie frente a mí –es solo que…más me importan _tú_ y mi familia- presté poca atención al interés repentino que puso en mi, de lo contrario terminaría cediendo, estaba segura. Se sentó de nuevo  
-cuando tenías tus poderes sabía que estábamos protegidos del mal- confesé sintiéndome más triste que furiosa, era él la única persona a quien yo podría conferir autoridad para protegerme –pero ahora, quién sabe qué pasará- frente a mi casa estaban los MB cobrando otra misión cazafantasmas –siempre seré tu _amiga_, Danny, y siempre estaré ahí para ti, pero no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo…me sorprende que tú si puedas.

Y entré de nuevo a casa, sintiéndome débil, como si una parte de mí se hubiese quedado con Danny allá afuera.

**TBC**

* * *

Mwuajajajajaja XD adoro dejarlo en pausas n-n  
Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews y están invitados a dejarlos en este capítulo.  
Me despido mientras escucho Dancing in the velvet moon oWo  
¿Alguien ha oído de _**Rosario+Vampire**_?, es increíble!!

**Bella Swan**, cambio y fuera.


	3. Mantener la calma

Volví ;P  
Gracias infinitas a las pocas personas que han dejado reviews, me hacen la vida feliz n-n

Este capítulo me gustó mucho, creo que se darán cuenta por qué a pesar del flojo "continuará"  
Disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom (and related logos) (c) Butch Hartman _and unfortunately_ Nickelodeon/Viacom trademarks.

* * *

**My own story**  
**por:** sam-ely-ember  
**Capítulo 3:** Mantener la calma

* * *

Ya de nuevo dentro fue difícil "regresar a la normalidad", Tucker pareció darse cuenta de mi incomodidad y me cuchicheó preguntando si todo estaba bien, negué con la cabeza y ambos redirigimos la mirada hasta la pantalla gigante. Minutos después, Danny nos sorprendió diciendo que tenía que irse, no opuse resistencia, ni siquiera le miré fijamente.

-¿qué fue lo que le dijiste, Sam?- preguntó Tucker cuando se aseguró que estábamos solos

-la verdad Tucker, solo eso  
-a mi me pareció que él lo tomó como algo más  
-me vale como lo haya tomado- me crucé de brazos  
-no tienes porque ser tan hostil  
-y él no tiene porque ser tan idiota  
-¿qué rayos te ocurre?, se que no tomó la mejor decisión pero…  
-¡claro que no fue la mejor decisión!- le interrumpí de pronto –no puedo tomarme la vida a la ligera como ustedes dos, yo no soy así, quizá tú quieras brindarle todo tu apoyo pero entonces yo tengo que hacer que entre en razón…- me miró dubitativo –se que no hay nada que solucione lo ya hecho Tucker, pero él no lo está tomando con la seriedad que debiera…no como yo ya lo conocía  
-así que tú y él…  
-¡cállate!, no quiero hablar de eso- me puse de pie y me dirigí a la salida –estás en tu casa- le convidé a quedarse si así lo quería

Perdí entonces la cuenta de los días, todos parecían iguales, todos eran iguales. Danny no se atrevía a dirigirse a mí directamente y yo no tenía la menor intención de ceder un poco. Creo que era otro miércoles, no estoy muy segura, pero durante una clase de literatura él me envió una nota…

_**¿Sigues molesta?**_

Resoplé disgustada, ¿era ciego o qué?

_¿Por qué no debería?_

Respondí veloz, esperé a su respuesta.

Pobre Tucker, siempre de mensajero entre los dos, esperaba que Lancer no se percatara.

_**Porque somos amigos**_

_Eso no cambia lo que hiciste, Daniel_

_**Con que ahora es de nombre completo, bien Samantha, dime qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de estar enojada conmigo**_

_Dejar de comportarte como un imbécil, Fenton_

_**Eso está en mi naturaleza, Manson, me sorprende que no lo hayas notado antes**_

_También había otras cosas en tu naturaleza_

_**No empecemos con eso de nuevo, yo solo quiero hacer las paces… ¿me dejarías invitarte a comer un helado?**_

Terminé de leer y él tenía su mirada fija en mí, suplicando. Sonreí, estúpidamente sonreí, ¡qué facilidad tenía él para convencerme!, me enojé conmigo misma, el pareció divertirse con eso. Entonces ahora iríamos a comer un helado.

Tucker me rapó la nota, la leyó de pies a cabeza y se rió silenciosamente, entonces empezó a gabaratear algo y me la pasó:

_No sin antes hablar conmigo._

-¿qué?- moví la boca, él solo sonrió y regresó la mirada al libro

¿Qué quería decirme Tucker?, intenté hacer millones de conjeturas pero ninguna parecía realmente convincente, a lo mejor quería reprocharme por mi actitud sobreprotectora y autoritaria sobre Danny. Genial, hasta en eso éramos parecidos.

-bien, ¿vamos?- me convidó Danny ya fuera del salón  
-en un momento te alcanzo, necesito hablar algo con Tucker primero  
-de acuerdo, te espero fuera de la escuela- se fue corriendo cual niño pequeño esperando a su mamá  
-bien Tuck, suéltalo  
-muy bien, quiero que me respondas con sinceridad, no te preocupes por mi reacción pues no voy a decir nada, ¿de acuerdo?  
-¿tan grave es el asunto?  
-podría decirse. ¿Qué quieres con Danny?  
-¿d-disculpa? – me tomó plenamente por sorpresa, ni yo misma sabía qué quería con él  
-no te hagas la inocente, no sueles ceder tan fácil y Danny pudo convencerte con cinco líneas  
-simple, es mi mejor amigo, puede ser un completo idiota pero eso no quiere decir que voy a dejar de quererlo- habíamos iniciado a caminar hasta mi casillero  
-quererlo en cuál sentido  
-no hagas preguntas que ya sabes  
-no se la respuesta, ni tú misma la sabes, ¿crees que no te conozco lo suficiente?- se recostó vacilante sobre la pila de casilleros  
-¿a qué viene el interrogatorio?, no le veo pies ni cabeza  
-estoy seguro de que te estás ocultando algo, y tan seguro que podría apostar a que regresarás a tu actitud hostil con Danny solo para mantener _eso_ en secreto, ¡tienes que dejarlo salir de una vez, amiga!  
-¿quieres que sea sincera contigo?  
-ni más, ni menos  
-bien, lo de _Phantom_ me afectó- susurré –y no solo eso, me sorprendí a mí misma tomándomelo tan a pecho y eso es porque…porque finalmente lo supe.- ¿acababa de decir lo que creo que dije?  
-Sam Manson- me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos -¿acabas de admitir que…?  
-¡shhh!- interrumpí de golpe –ni una sola palabra o te puedes dar por muerto  
-¡gracias al cielo!- gritó eufórico –prométeme que vas a llevar la fiesta en paz, no vayas a discutir con él  
-haré mi mejor esfuerzo- sonreí débilmente  
-así me gusta- se despidió y se alejó corriendo, de repente se volteó y me gritó -¡suerte con tu cita!  
-¡¡no es una cita!!- respondí furiosa, ¿cómo es posible que él se emocionara por cosas que en mi hiperuranio no tenían argumentos válidos?, estaba por perder mi cabeza.

* * *

-¿todo arreglado?  
-todo arreglado  
-súper- me hizo seguirlo por la calle –déjame adivinar…¿chocolate?  
-bingo- respondí sonriente –y tú…¿pistacho?  
-¡muy bien!, te acabas de ganar aderezo extra  
-y esperas que yo te de mi porción de malvavisco  
-no esperaría menos- hace muchísimo tiempo que no conversábamos de algo tan banal como nuestra vieja rutina de las adivinanzas con sabores de helado  
-no me dirás que solo me trajiste por el helado- dije una vez que ya teníamos un buen rato sentados comiendo en silencio  
-no- miró fijamente a la mesa –solo quería saber porqué te afectó tanto lo de…bueno, ya sabes qué  
-ah, eso- me obligué a desviar la mirada, no era precisamente el tema del cual quisiera hablar, tenía que reflexionarlo bastante –no fue el hecho en sí, Danny, fue tu actitud luego de que sucediera- aunque eso tampoco era mentira  
-entiendo- hizo una pausa prolongada –pero yo soy feliz así Sam, no puedo entender porqué no te alegras por mí  
-no es que no lo hiciera- le reproché –es que tú no entiendes la diferencia que _eso_ hizo en mi vida, finalmente me sentía parte de algo…algo importante- no sabía que era tan buena explorándome a mí misma en plena improvisación  
-yo no sabía que yo…que tú…  
-tú me conoces mejor que mis propios padres, sabes que mi vida no ha sido siempre un cielo lleno de luz- de hecho no lo es –y cuando todo esto empezó sentí que muchas cosas cobraron sentido, era algo que nadie más podía experimentar y estaba orgullosa de eso

Observábamos las copas llenas de helado derretirse en silencio por unos tres minutos  
–perdóname  
-¿qué?, ¿por qué?  
-debí darte la razón cuando me llamaste egoísta, solo pensé en mí y dejé sus opiniones de lado  
-también exageré un poco- admití mirándole directo a los ojos, cosa difícil de por sí –debimos pensar en qué era lo mejor para ti  
-gracias, pero no dejo de sentirme mal por eso, nunca creí llegarme a sentir tan…inútil  
-es natural, ya lo superaremos- intenté levantarle el ánimo  
-bien- me sonrió –y dime, ¿vas a extrañarlo?  
-obviamente  
-¿puedo preguntar por qué?  
-ya lo hiciste- me burlé –bien, te dije que hubo una gran diferencia en mi vida cuando _él_ apareció, eso es algo que me marcó bastante- me detuve y pensé en decir _"y me hizo darme cuenta de lo que siento por ti"_ pero hubiese sido un movimiento bastante torpe considerando que no sabía si eso era verdad o una simple trampa montada por mi loca cabeza  
-entonces…¿amigos de nuevo?- me extendió la mano  
-amigos de nuevo- respondí y la estreché en un saludo formal

Entonces me acompañó hasta mi casa mientras hablábamos de cosas que naturalmente se alejaban de _esa_ experiencia, nos despedimos, de una forma bastante tímida para mi extrañeza, y subí a encerrarme en mi habitación. Me sentía mucho mejor he de admitir, no fue una charla muy profunda pero al menos ya nos hablábamos bien de nuevo y ese sentimiento mezclado con el confortable silencio de mi lúgubre habitación no me caía nada mal.

-¡Sam, enciende el televisor!- pidió mamá a distancia con voz angustiosa, decidí hacerlo de inmediato:  
_-…información desde el observatorio universal-_ me había perdido buena parte del anuncio  
_-Esta mañana nuestros lectores estelares detectaron un asteroide de gran tamaño acercándose a nuestro sistema solar-_ anunció un tipo bajito  
_-según su trayectoria se estrellará contra la tierra-_ complementó su compañero  
_-si no tomamos una acción inmediata nuestro planeta será destruido  
__-estimamos una semana antes del impacto  
__-El destino de la raza humana está en peligro. Una semana, úsenla sabiamente-_ apagué de inmediato, era todo lo que quería saber, la simulación por computadora era algo exagerada pero eso no calmó el creciente pánico en mí.

Una semana, una semana de vida, para mí, para todos y yo había desperdiciado el tiempo. No era la mejor de las hijas ni una estudiante modelo, podría si acaso decir que había tratado de ser una buena amiga pero ni eso bastaba. Pensé en todas y cada una de las personas que tenían un sentido especial en mi vida: mis padres, mi abuela, mis amigos, incluso llegué a pensar en aquellos que sentía tan ajenos a mí como Paulina o Estrella, y entonces me detuve en alguien en especial: Danny.

Dudo mucho que aún siendo un fantasma pudiera hacer algo para remediar lo irremediable y yo me había comportado como una completa necia con él, la poca sensación de bienestar que quedaba se esfumó. Me hubiese gustado taparme los oídos, apretar los ojos y despertar de esta pesadilla pero no podía hacerse tal cosa, obviamente no estaba soñando.

Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras con despacio, en la sala estaban mis padres, acongojados, diciéndoles a todos que podían irse con sus familias, no me sorprendió escuchar eso de labios de mi madre. De pronto, todos fijaron sus ojos en mí, no fui consciente de porqué hasta que sentí una lágrima resbalando por mi mejilla, yo nunca había llorado en público. Continué bajando y me senté junto a ellos, mi madre me recibió en un cálido abrazo.

Todos se retiraron y mi abuela entró, me sorprendió no verla con la sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces empezaron a escucharse los gritos en la calle, gente desesperada que no sabía qué hacer sino dejar salir el pánico, sonreí, ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Me sentía incapaz de levantar el teléfono y llamar a alguien, y como si fuese telepatía sonó el teléfono, contesté y acerté al adivinar que se trataba de Tucker. Conversamos por varios minutos, ninguno tenía idea de qué hacer, después de todo cualquier idea parecía lo bastante estúpida como para funcionar. Prometimos mutuamente mantener la calma.

* * *

Ay pobre gente u-u yo no sabría qué hacer en su situación.  
Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews, como siempre están invitados a dejar más en este capítulo...se aceptan reclamos, sugerencias, pero nada de arrojar objetos perjudiciales para la salud de la autora...

Amm...¿qué más tengo por decir?...nada aparte de cuídense mucho, lean mucho y que la felicidad los atropeye XD

**Bella Swan,** cambio y fuera


	4. El Regreso

¿Qué hay por decir hoy?...bueno, no mucho, he estado ocupada haciendo algunos videos y subiéndolos a YouTube (todos de DP por supuesto), también he estado jugando con la continuación de mis fics, probablemente actualice pronto...eh...nada más, gracias a quienes han dejado reviews, espero les guste el capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom (and related logos) (c) Butch Hartman _and unfortunately_ Nickelodeon/Viacom trademarks.

* * *

**My own story  
por:** sam-ely-ember  
**Capítulo 4:** El Regreso

* * *

Tres días bastaron para que me sintiera peor que nunca, de no ser porque no me gustaba quedar en vergüenza, estaba segura que pude haberme desmayado más de una vez. Con mis amigos decidimos hacer cosas estúpidas aprovechando lo poco que quedaba y que las clases fueron suspendidas por motivos obvios, escalamos las montañas de Amity, desperdiciamos todo un día en el parque de diversiones comiendo porquerías, Tucker intentó que yo comiera carne pero Danny impidió que le pegara una bofetada.

Los países del mundo intentaron destrozar el desasteroide con toda la fuerza que tenían, me resultaba idiótica la idea de resolver diferencias milenarias en últimos instantes pero bueno, la humanidad era así. Los múltiples esfuerzos fallaron y me sorprendí de sobremanera al saber que, faltando cuatro días para el fin, Vlad decidiera invertir en una misión coordinada por la familia de Danny.

-¿estás hablando en serio?- le reproché de forma brusca –Vlad no hace ese tipo de cosas  
-¿y crees que no lo sé?, supongo que no le queda alternativa alguna. Por eso quiero que te mantengas distante  
-Danny, me estás pidiendo cosas imposibles, ¿cómo se supone que esté distante?  
-Sam, lo hago por tu bien, no puedo estar cuidándolos todo el tiempo- lo miré extrañada -yo tengo algo más que hacer  
-¿te pusieron a monitorear la misión?  
-papá insistió en ello- yo sonreí -¿qué te resulta tan divertido?  
-es…algo torpe decir esto en estas condiciones pero…me alegra que finalmente tomes algo con seriedad- me sonrió y salí del laboratorio a toda prisa.

Distante, guau, eso era tan irónico que me extrañaba el hecho de no estar riéndome de cómo sonaba, pero atendiendo a la petición de Danny me quedé en casa, en mi habitación, completamente sola. ¿Por qué Vlad estaría trabajando conjuntamente con los Fenton?, era evidente que nadie, absolutamente nadie, quería morir, pero él perfectamente podía arreglárselas solo.

Mientras mi interior debatía muchas teorías de cómos y porqués, mi parte consciente se concentraba en la transmisión de la misión desde la casa de Danny. Él lucía tan cómico en cámara, totalmente nervioso y furioso cuando Vlad intentó quitarle el crédito, que pude imaginarme a la perfección la incómoda sensación que le estaba embargando. En eso me llamo Tucker, ambos estábamos en la misma situación y ambos supimos que algo no saldría bien en este asunto, era lamentable pero no nos cabía duda alguna.

La mala combinación de Jack Fenton y los MB en una nave espacial parecía apoyar mis malas sospechas. Los cañones de perforación fueron lanzados, era un plan bastante sencillo: las cargas de los perforadores explotarían una vez dentro del asteroide destruyéndolo por completo y todos podríamos continuar normalmente con nuestras vidas –si es que a mi vida pudo llamársele normal en algún aspecto-, pero no funcionó. Una enorme explosión se apoderó de los monitores y la cegadora luz era posiblemente un canto de esperanza para muchos; esa esperanza se derrumbó cuando Jack anunció con voz fuerte que las coordenadas estaban equivocadas. Destruyeron el asteroide equivocado.

-pero si Vlady introdujo las coordenadas- fue la frase que me llamó la atención, seguramente en una vida pasada yo debí haber sido alguna especie de bruja o adivina. Aunque no veía regocijo alguno, mal plan o no, estábamos perdidos.

Esa noche no pude dormir.

Faltaban 3 días y el pueblo entero se reunió frente a la alcaldía atendiendo a un llamado urgente del alcalde Masters. Expectantes, todos guardaban silencio, los chicos y yo intercambiamos miradas angustiadas, estaba claro que nada bueno saldría de eso.

-recuérdame, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunté a Danny  
-tenemos que ver lo que Vlad está tramando, dijo que tenía noticias que impactarían al mundo entero- y por eso no me sorprendía que él mismo le hubiese pagado a reporteros de todo el planeta para estar ahí  
-ciudadanos del globo- inició su discurso –tengo noticias que impactarán al mundo entero…ya que todos los intentos para detener al desasteroide fallaron, hoy vengo a ofrecerles una solución alternativa, una que todos encontrarán sorprendente

Ni yo misma, que había visto esa rutina muchísimas veces dejé de sorprenderme, Vlad se lanzó por los aires, flotó sobre todos y ¡se transformó en Plasmius!, yo sabía que estaba mal de la cabeza pero esto era demasiado. Su malvada risa sonaba con potencia, nadie fue capaz de hacer otra cosa más que contemplar boquiabierto, incluso los MB intentaron atacarlo –por el hecho de ser un fantasma, pero Vlad no tuvo problemas al deshacerse de sus armas y dejarlos fuera de combate

-sí, aunque utilizo mi mitad humana frente a todos ustedes, es obvio que soy una creatura muy superior- ¿no le bastaba con decir que no era solo un humano?  
-¿quién eres?- Dios, ¿qué esa reportera no tenía nada mejor que preguntar?  
-aunque el mundo me conoce como Vlad Masters, el alcalde multimillonario de Amity Park, preferiría que me llamaran por el nombre un poco más maléfico que escogí, Vlad Plasmius- tanto rodeo para dos palabras –voy a hacerles una propuesta, todas las naciones del mundo deben acceder a concederme la suma de 500 billones de dólares y nombrarme el rey absoluto- finalmente el pequeño idiota cumpliría su sueño de gobernar al mundo, pero ¿a qué precio? –en pago usaré mis poderes fantasmas  
-¿para destruir el desasteroide?- esa si era una buena pregunta  
-no, para hacerlo intangible  
-malvado, pero ingenioso- coincidí con ese comentario de la señora Fenton –de esa forma pasará sin causarle daño a la Tierra  
-es su decisión, destrúyanse o sálvense, oh y obedézcanme, espero con ansias su decisión- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer  
-¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Jazz

No mucho diría yo, Danny estaba empeñado en buscar alguna forma de salir de este embrollo mientras el resto mirábamos resignados cómo el mundo se rendía a las peticiones de Vlad. Antes de las 3 de la tarde de ese día ya estaba el equipo listo para enviarlo al espacio, en una misión coordinada por Jack Fenton y financiada por el planeta, todos habían acudido al lugar del despegue excepto nosotros, Danny nos pidió que nos quedáramos en su casa, igual podríamos verlo todo por televisión. Más valía que eso funcionara, aunque de hacerlo, no tendríamos una vida color de rosa.

Una vez que la nave partió, no supimos lo que sucedía, Vlad impidió que las cámaras fueran con ellos en el viaje. La transmisión fue suspendida, fue la hora más estresante de mi vida. Estábamos en silencio, no se escuchaba ni el aletear de una mosca, solo esperábamos que se reanudara la señal con la buena noticia de nuestra salvación y las malas nuevas de la esclavitud.

No pasó ni lo uno ni lo otro.

La primera imagen fue la sala de control de la misión mientras la pantalla gigante del medio recibía la señal, entonces la imagen del señor Fenton inundó el espacio y usando un tono serio –el que nunca le había visto usar-, dijo:

-la misión ha fracasado, regreso solo a casa-

La cámara de la nave se recuperó luego de un primer impacto y logramos ver a Vlad sumergiéndose en la infinidad del espacio. Maldición, eran más malas que buenas noticias, sentados como viles idiotas en el laboratorio esperando que las ideas llovieran del cielo.

-¿qué vamos a hacer?- dijo finalmente Tucker  
-qué tal si no hacemos intangible al asteroide- propuso Danny entrando al laboratorio  
-arrasará con la Tierra  
-no si hacemos a la Tierra intangible  
-¿toda la Tierra?, ¿intangible? …¿a caso bromeas?- le cuestioné mientras pensaba en qué tan viable resultaba su propuesta  
-sí, necesitarías un ejército de fantasmas para hacerlo  
-observen- nos dijo sujetando el infimapa –las direcciones de todos los fantasmas  
-¡ese es el Danny que yo conozco!- cielos, hace semanas que no sentía un alivio igual –te cansaste de mantenerte al margen, ¿verdad?  
-pero ¿cómo llegaremos a la Zona Fantasma?- ¿era yo o todos ya habíamos aceptado el plan como propio? –Tu portal está arruinado y no podemos ir a donde Vlad ahora que saben quién es- Tucker siempre tenía todos los datos  
-ya pensé en eso, ¡vamos!

No había palabras para describir cuán emocionada me sentía, subidos en la nave Fenton de camino a un portal hacia la Zona Fantasma para salvar al planeta del fin inminente, solo nosotros cuatro, ¡eso era fantástico!, pero era algo complicado dejar estallar toda esa emoción mientras conducía, fijé mis ojos en la dirección que Danny nos indicaba mientras leía el mapa.

Un portal se abrió en aviso de Nasty Burguer en el alto de un edificio, entramos a la Zona Fantasma y como de costumbre, todo estaba callado.

-¡es increíble!- masculló Jazz, con tanto alboroto se me había olvidado que esa era la primera vez que ella entraba ahí  
-créelo Jazz, bienvenida a la Zona Fantasma, es parecida…a una tienda  
-los estantes están vacíos- señaló Tucker, en verdad estaba exageradamente en silencio -¿dónde rayos están todos?- esporádicamente varios fantasmas empezaron a aparecer de la nada.

Un fuerte rayo nos alcanzó y nos arrojó varios metros atrás, en cuanto abrí los ojos me di cuenta que estábamos en una especie de "caja de energía" y al alzar la vista noté que era Skullker el responsable de todo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- gimió Jazz  
-Qué tonto fuiste al venir aquí como un humano, chico fantasma- ja, si tuviera una mínima idea -¿Buscas refugiarte en la Zona Fantasma como los demás?  
-¿quiénes?- cuestionó Danny  
-Todos ellos- señaló a un enorme grupo de fantasmas –regresaron porque ustedes, humanos, pusieron a su mundo en peligro, ahora la Zona Fantasma ha colapsado  
-pero es la otra cara de nuestro mundo- refutó Tucker –¡si la Tierra desaparece la Zona Fantasma también!

Antes de poder lanzar acusación alguna esta caja empezó a desatar su efecto en nosotros y un ruido ensordecedor acompañó una extraña descarga electrostática capaz de inhibir cualquier nervio. Afortunadamente Danny logró alcanzar el botón para activar el campo de fuerza y deshacer nuestra prisión.

Pisé al acelerador a fondo y atravesamos el grupo de fantasmas a toda prisa, de inmediato se pusieron en nuestra persecución.

-vayan a la nave de escape- nos dijo Danny, pero eso a mí no me parecía una buena idea  
-pero Danny…- solté automáticamente, y sin poder encontrar un buen argumento, decidí ir a la cápsula junto con Jazz y Tucker. Sin sus poderes, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

La nave fue lanzada y de inmediato Tucker activó la capa protectora de invisibilidad, la desactivó cuando estuvo seguro que los fantasmas habían seguido de largo; nos asomamos por la ventana y vimos a la nave Fenton huir a toda velocidad seguida por los fantasmas, se alejó tanto que solo era posible distinguir un punto a la distancia.

¿Estaba Danny con bien?, era la pregunta que todo el mundo tenía en la cabeza pero nadie fue capaz de soltarla con libertad. La preocupación nos inundaba nuevamente y los minutos pasaban sin poder concebir una idea pudiera satisfacer nuestras expectativas.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, algo que ahora creía imposible se estaba volviendo realidad: _Danny Phantom_ regresaba a nuestro encuentro. ¡¡Gracias al cielo!!, no importaba cómo o porqué, lo único que me interesaba es que él volvía a estar completo y nada me había hecho tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

-¡Danny, eres tú!...bueno siempre fuiste tú pero…- ¿por qué no podía conjugar una sola oración coherente?  
-ya entendí Sam, gracias- me sonrió  
-esos fantasmas regresarán y algo me dice que no querrán ayudarnos gustosamente- dijo Jazz con un tono de rabia  
-tienes razón, mejor salgamos de aquí para pensar las cosas- contestó Danny  
-si llegamos aquí por la boca de esa valla no me quiero imaginar por donde saldremos- fue inevitable reírme con ese comentario de Tucker


	5. Descubrimiento

¡Estoy castigada! Pueden creerlo? y saben qué es lo peor? no me quieren decir porqué me castigaron ¬¬ el asunto es que esta semana no puedo tocar el computador, ja! creen que me lo van a impedir? mwuajaja no me conocen XD

En fin, al fic:

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom (and related logos) (c) Butch Hartman _and unfortunately_ Nickelodeon/Viacom trademarks.

* * *

**My own story**  
**por:** sam-ely-ember  
**Capítulo 5:** Descubrimiento

* * *

Fue una verdadera fortuna lograr escapar intactos de semejante panorama y aunque el hecho de que Danny volviera a ser él mismo me hacía sentir mejor, no dejaba de estar preocupada por motivos obvios. En cuanto llegamos, nos dirigimos a la cocina para comer algo y discutir otras alternativas.

-eso sí que estuvo cerca- dijo Tucker cuando le pasé un vaso con gaseosa –otro poco y no salimos completos  
-pudimos no haber salido- expuso Jazz, Danny le fulminó con la mirada –entiendo, mal punto, no volveré a mencionarlo  
-bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora?, supongo que no hay posibilidades de sustituir el plan original  
-exacto- me contestó Danny –tenemos menos de dos días, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?

Pasamos varios minutos en silencio; yo no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en métodos de ensayo y error, quizá la falta de sueño comenzaba a afectarme.  
-¿y…si construimos una especie de fuente de energía?- inició Tucker  
-¡claro! Así la intangibilidad de los fantasmas viajaría a una mayor velocidad y no habría necesidad de ubicarlos en lugares estratégicos del mundo- continuo Jazz

Finalmente mi cabeza empezaba a trabajar –podríamos construir una enorme red de metal que transmita la energía ectoplásmica desde la fuente  
Era un buen inicio, las ideas fluían y parecía haber un ambiente de esperanza…

-pero un solo fantasma no basta- intervino Danny –yo solo no puedo dar suficiente energía como para intangibilizar todo el planeta  
-pero los fantasmas no quisieron colaborar con nosotros Danny, qué te hace pensar que podríamos contar con ellos ahora  
-porque no les voy a pedir su ayuda Jazz, voy…voy a capturarlos yo mismo, los traeré por la fuerza

Entonces dejó de ser un buen plan, ¿creía Daniel que él solo era capaz de hacer todo eso?, ¡era un riesgo enorme!, él podría…podría morir en el intento

-no, no, ¡no!- exclamé en alto –tú no puedes hacer eso solo, ¿estás consciente del riesgo?  
-sí Sam, soy consciente, pero es mi vida o la de toda la humanidad, eso es un precio muy pequeño si lo consideras bien  
-de ninguna manera, al menos deja que vaya contigo  
-¡no!, no voy a arriesgar la vida de nadie más  
-pero…  
-fin de la discusión- me cortó fríamente –Tuck, comienza a graficar los planos; Jazz, llama al ayuntamiento, Danny Phantom dará el anuncio al mundo para conseguir ayuda; Sam tú…  
-yo nada- no me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas –no quieres mi ayuda, bien, me voy a casa- caminé iracunda hacia la salida  
-Sam, ¡espera!- oí decirle mientras corría para seguirme, me detuvo por un brazo y me giró para que pudiera verle a la cara –no empecemos a discutir por esto ahora, es la única salida y lo sabes  
-también se que no es justo que vayas solo  
-que ustedes vayan no está en consideración  
-pero Danny, qué no entiendes que yo no puedo…  
-¿sí?-  
"_No puedo perderte",_ ¿por qué las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta?  
-olvídalo- estar llorando no haría que mi voz sonara lo suficientemente seria, mucho menos convincente  
-sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo, eres mi mejor amiga- me cobijó en un abrazo que me tomó por sorpresa –y puedes estar segura de que entenderé tus motivos  
Bien, estar en esa posición no facilitaba las cosas –créeme, no lo harías aunque pusieras todo tu empeño en ello  
-podría intentarlo  
-no sería suficiente- reímos a baja voz  
-¿estás mejor?- preguntó sin dejar de abrazarme  
-eso creo, aunque no creas que ganaste, voy a insistir hasta el cansancio  
-podré soportarlo- bromeó y a continuación me condujo de regreso a la cocina.

Teníamos alrededor de unas 3 horas para concretar todo antes de la gran audiencia en la que pediríamos la financiación del mundo entero. Angustiada y confundida, hice mi máximo esfuerzo para ayudar lo más posible, luego de que Tucker terminara de graficar digitalmente lo que teníamos en el papel, fuimos directo a la alcaldía.

Era impresionante la cantidad de personas que se habían reunido en tan poco tiempo, la señal sería transmitida a todos los países del mundo, supe entonces que había enormes posibilidades de que esto diera resultado.

-amm…hola a todos- dijo Danny con algo de inseguridad –tengo un plan que puede salvarnos del asteroide y es totalmente gratis, ¿no les parece genial?- si, lo era sin duda pero no era un término que podías usar en una audiencia pública  
-si los fantasmas no pueden tocar el asteroide ¿cómo vas a detenerlo?- ya esperaba yo que alguien preguntara eso  
-porque no vamos a tornar el asteroide intangible- su voz adquirió seriedad –tornaremos a la Tierra intangible- nadie dijo nada, supongo que intentaban digerir la idea

Tucker subió al estrado a explicar con detalle –Damas y caballeros, naciones y otros, mi nombre es Tucker Foley y amo la tecnología; el nuevo plan es muy sencillo: con fuentes de poder fantasmales y un gran mecanismo de transferencia- explicaba mientras las imágenes se proyectaban en una pantalla gigante -enviaremos la intangibilidad de los fantasmas a todo el planeta, de esta forma el desasteroide pasará a través de la tierra sin destruirla

-ese es el plan- finalizó Danny -¿quién nos apoya?

El público entero aclamó las palabras de mis amigos, me sentía muy orgullosa de ellos, incluso me sorprendí al ver a mis propios padres aplaudiendo con los demás, pero antes de poder regocijarme en eso, Jazz me tomó de un brazo y me condujo fuera de la multitud.

-¿qué rayos te pasa?- le pregunté frotándome el antebrazo derecho  
-a mí no, a ti  
-ahora tú también vas a sermonearme  
-no quiero hacer tal cosa; mira Sam, Danny cuenta con todos nosotros y tú actitud no se lo hace más llevadero. Entiendo la preocupación que sientes pero deberías poner más confianza en él  
-no es que no confíe- le refuté –es solo que…- ¿debería decirlo?, no, definitivamente no debía –n-no puedo decirlo- maldición, ¿qué me estaba pasando?, yo no era de las que enmudecía cada 5 minutos  
-bien- suspiró –lo único que voy a decirte es que si hay alguien de quien Danny espera apoyo esa eres tú; hace poco me dijo que no estaría tranquilo sabiendo que te lastimaba con esto, yo te sugeriría que te comportes mejor o de lo contrario de verdad él no estará concentrado en esa misión mientras esté pensando en ti- nunca me había sonrojado tanto por vergüenza en mi vida  
-lo intentaré  
-así lo espero. Lamento ser tan dura pero últimamente tú no oyes razones- sonrió –eres igual de terca a mi hermano

No me había detenido a pensar en lo que mi afirmativa significaba para Daniel, era cierto que yo era la seria del grupo, entonces mi apoyo era tanto o más importante que el de los demás. Me hizo feliz pensar que yo ocupaba un lugar tan importante en la vida de todos, especialmente en la de Danny.

Casi de inmediato, se empezaron a hacer llamadas y planes para la construcción del dispositivo que nos salvaría y para qué voy a mentir: mi familia y su "poder" intervino de forma significativa en el asunto.  
Según el infimapa, se abriría un portal en el Polo Norte el día del impacto, así que las construcciones se harían allí, pero nosotros no iríamos hasta el día en mención.

Coordinar un proyecto de tal magnitud puso a prueba todo en mi fuerte personalidad, sincronizar a personas totalmente opuestas para algo de este tamaño no era nada sencillo; ese salón se parecía más a uno de esos programas de ventas por televisión que a otra cosa. Fue una tarde larga, tanto que no supe cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que decidí mirar mi reloj que marcaba las diez de la noche.

Decidimos comúnmente ir a dormir, tomé una ducha y antes de ir a la cama mis padres me dijeron que estaban muy orgullosos de mí y mis amigos (que extraño, nunca vieron por ahí a Danny Fenton) y que confiaban en que nuestro plan daría resultado.

El día siguiente fue un poco mejor, ya teníamos el dinero suficiente para comenzar y todo se disparó, la ciudad había quedado prácticamente desierta y los que aún continuábamos allí nos preparábamos para viajar al polo el día siguiente.

Me vi con los chicos un par de fugaces veces, todos corríamos como locos ultimado detalles. Pero lo que faltaba ajustar eran los detalles de mi cabeza.

Cuando finalmente tuve un tiempo para mí, me senté a reflexionar sobre la epifanía que había tenido unas semanas atrás; estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo era un hecho que no me sorprendió como debía, quizá porque ya lo sabía o porque no era del todo cierto; pero si pensaba en mi egoísmo del día anterior era bastante evidente que consideraba a Danny más que como amigo –como en el caso de Tucker- pero no como un hermano –en el caso de Jazz-; la tercera posibilidad que se abría paso en mi cabeza era la epifanía en sí misma: _sí, total y absolutamente estaba enamorada de Danny._

* * *

Saben que me encantan sus reviews, gracias a quienes los han dejado :3 los/las adoro.  
Perdón por cortar las cosas tan feo pero me gusta dejar el suspenso en el plato n-n

Un abrazo gigante.


	6. El Anillo

Que onda! n-n  
Hoy soy feliz, por muchas razones que no entraré a explicar XD  
Vayan alistando los tomates para arrojarle a la autora, al final sabrán porqué n-n

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom (and related logos) (c) Butch Hartman _and unfortunately_ Nickelodeon/Viacom trademarks.

* * *

**My own story**  
**por:** sam-ely-ember  
**Capítulo 6:** El anillo

* * *

-¿lista para el gran día?- preguntó Danny sentándose a mi lado  
"_contrólate"_, me dije –no lo sé- suspiré hondo –no sé cómo se supone que debería estar sintiéndome  
-¿por qué?- vaya pregunta  
-bueno, debería estar tranquila porque todo parece estar marchando bien; feliz, porque he hecho un trabajo del cual me siento orgullosa; nerviosa, porque cuando esto funcione las cosas no serán iguales y me cuesta pensar en cómo será el futuro; pero me siento más angustiada porque eres tú quien hará la parte más riesgosa del trabajo  
-wow, no lo había pensado así pero de ser tú no me angustiaría por la última parte  
-tienes razón- le sonreí –tú puedes hacerlo, con toda seguridad  
-¿de cuándo acá tanta confianza?  
-Jazz me hizo cambiar un poco mi posición  
-¿un poco?  
-sí, porque aún insisto en que no debes ir solo…te dije que no me rendiría  
-¡¡eres imposible!!- me sonrió  
-llámame loca, pero tengo un mal presentimiento  
-bien, _loca_, no te preocupes más, deberías ir a descansar, mañana será un día agotador

"Agotador" no sería la palabra que yo hubiese escogido pero tenía razón. Ya había adquirido la mala costumbre de ducharme nuevamente en las noches justo antes de dormir, así que mejor al mal paso darle prisa.

El agua caliente sobre mis músculos tensionados se sentía bastante bien, pero llegar a un pleno estado de relajación provocó que en mi cabeza se abriera ese bache que llevaba a la conjunción más aterradora de todas las ya expuestas: la muerte de Daniel.  
Recordé lo que Jazz me dijo, era cierto, él era alguien con capacidades inimaginables –en un sentido más literal que figurado-, astuto, y capaz de cualquier cosa; había un 99 por ciento de posibilidades de que todo resultara exitoso.

Pero, ¿y el otro 1 por ciento?... ¿qué tal si las cosas no salían bien?, ¿qué tal si en el último momento algo ocurría y dejaba a Danny desprotegido?, ¡no!, no quería pensar en eso, era algo increíblemente doloroso, tanto así que mis pulmones se sentían estrechos en mi pecho.  
Él era mucho para mí, si no es que lo más importante en este momento de mi vida, y mañana sería probablemente el último día en el que podía verlo con vida, ¡odiaba sentirme tan impotente!, me llené de ira y estrellé mi puño derecho contra la pared, ¿por qué tenía que quedarme sentada mientras todo ocurría?

Salí del baño y envolviéndome en mi bata de dormir llegué a mi habitación, me senté en el borde de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos, me sentía mareada. Levanté el rostro y de inmediato mis ojos se fijaron en una cajita azul de terciopelo sobre la repisa. Me levanté para cogerla y en el camino encendí el estéreo.  
La música empezó a sonar, no era precisamente una canción que me ayudara a superar esta crisis: -una melodiosa voz femenina diciéndole a su chico que su amor era como un hoyo negro, su debilidad, eso que le hacía flaquear y caer a pesar de intentar ser fuerte- es lo último que podrías considerar terapéutico, y lo peor era que así me sentía yo.

Abrí la cajita y saqué el anillo dorado que guardaba. Ese precioso anillo con una joya color turquesa, el mismo que pudo significar un noviazgo ente Danny y Valerie junto a un inminente ataque de depresión por mi parte; recuerdo bien que luego de que Danny me pidiera guardarlo lo metí en esa cajita y no lo había sacado hasta ahora, muchas veces miraba esa caja azul y en mi estómago se formaba un nudo.

¿Cómo es que no había notado todas esas señales antes?  
Permanecí varios segundos contemplando el anillo, intentando descubrir las razones por las que alguien como Danny usaría un anillo para formalizar una relación.

-"_wes_"- me dije a mí misma en auto-reflejo, nunca me había sentado a pensar en qué significaba en realidad –no tiene sentido…a no ser que esté de cabeza………pero entonces diría…- me detuve, no podía ser cierto –diría…"_sam_"- imposible, Danny nunca pensaría en mí de ese modo, ¿o sí?; de cualquier forma ¿por qué lo habría usado para Valerie?, probablemente había sido idea de su papá –tonta- me dije casi sonriendo.

De algún modo siempre había sabido que mi teoría sobre _wes_ estaba errada, quizá mi cabeza lo había bloqueado automáticamente, después de todo yo no _debía_ pensar en Danny de esa manera, pero ahora ya me había dado esa posibilidad.  
Inconscientemente comencé a tararear la canción pero mi voz se quebró al pronunciar _"but I keep falling down"_, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me recosté sobre mi cama…paulatinamente el llanto y el cansancio me vencieron y me quedé dormida, sosteniendo _mi_ anillo en la mano.

Desperté más temprano de lo necesario, muy nerviosa y con un leve dolor de cabeza, no era nada que una aspirina no pudiera solucionar. Luego de estar vestida y arreglada, comí mi cereal con despacio, intenté mantener la mente en blanco y parecía dar resultado hasta que recordaba que un par de horas estaríamos viajando al destino. Busqué mi gorro de invierno y mi chaqueta favorita, tomé el anillo y lo metí en uno de los bolsillos, tenía planes para él.

Nos reunimos en casa de los Fenton y a eso de las 9 ya estábamos de camino. Me sentía incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, mucho menos cuando preguntaron sobre si sabíamos en dónde estaba _Phantom_, si abría la boca diría algo lo suficientemente estúpido como para desear que en verdad me aplastara ese asteroide, afortunadamente Jazz había pensado en una buena excusa.

Llegamos y lo primero que llamó mi atención fue la antena gigante, era increíble pensar que eso lo habíamos logrado nosotros. Eso era casi tan magnífico como ver a todas las naciones trabajando juntas o a Danny hablando a las Naciones Unidas mientras un robot suplantaba su identidad humana.

-¿y bien?- Tucker me sacó de mis cavilaciones -¿por qué estás tan callada?  
-ya lo sabes, no preguntes  
-¿y no piensas hacer nada al respecto?  
-sí- respondí de inmediato –lo que me tiene pensando es cómo asumirá él todo lo que le voy a decir  
-Sam Manson, no pareces ser tu misma- me dijo con algo de sorpresa en la voz  
-lo sé, estoy esperando a que la verdadera yo salga a flote- bromeé  
-cuando lo haga- me siguió el juego -¿podrías decirle que no importa lo que diga o haga porque nosotros la queremos por lo que es?  
-haré que le llegue el mensaje- sonreímos intentando contener la risa  
-¿listos chicos?  
-todo listo, viejo  
-Tucker, los científicos quieren aclarar algunos puntos, te necesitan enseguida- dijo Jazz quien venía tras Danny y Tucker salió de inmediato

-nada mal, ¿eh?- dije casi emocionada –ahora solo falta la fuente de poder fantasmal, ¿no quieres que te acompañemos?  
-tranquila, soy más rápido si estoy solo- esta vez no sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo –por cierto, ¿alguien le dijo a mi papá y a mi mamá dónde _estoy_ en este momento?  
-con ellos- respondió Jazz –programé al Tuck-bot 9000 para que luciera y actuara como tú, jamás notarán la diferencia  
-tengo que irme- anunció Danny luego de reírse por el plan del robot –según el mapa el portal se abrirá sobre el polo en cualquier momento  
-nos veremos muy pronto hermanito- Jazz se había lanzado a abrazarlo –y gracias- se alejó hacia la sala de control sobre la antena

Supe que había llegado mi momento, me acerqué sin decir palabra alguna y luego de sacar el anillo de mi bolsillo, lo puse sobre la mano izquierda de Danny, él me miró sin comprender de qué se trataba.

-es…el anillo que ibas a darle a Valerie, me pediste que lo guardara, ¿recuerdas?- expliqué –algo me dice que realmente era para mí- lo giré para que el título quedara al derecho –llévatelo, pero…prométeme que lo traerás, solo así sé…que te voy a volver a ver- cerré su mano sobre el anillo  
Danny miró nuestras manos juntas antes de decirme algo –si logramos salir de esto…  
-cuando salgamos de esto- le corregí, no había chance de pensar en que las cosas saldrían mal, solté su mano cuando mi estómago sintió otro nudo  
-claro, cuando salgamos de esto- corrigió –hay algunas cosas de las que quisiera hablar contigo- no me llevó mucho descifrar de qué se trataba  
-creo que estoy dispuesta a escucharlas- si, efectivamente, eso era una declaración mutua –y sin importar cómo termine, todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…no lo cambiaría por nada, absolutamente nada  
-yo tampoco- me tomó por los brazos y me miró con indecisión –yo…- no fue capaz de terminar lo que quería decir…

Nunca creí poder ser tan sincera, yo no era buena para este tipo de cosas pero con Danny se me daba bastante bien. No supe porqué pero en un arrebate de idiotez planté un beso en su mejilla, era algo que no hacía desde pequeña pero era lo único que podía dejarle ahora, una especie de compromiso para que regresara conmigo.

* * *

**Black Hole (c) Samantha Lombardi**

¿Ven? Me van a matar XD lo corté en la mejor parte XD  
Sesión para arrojar vegetales: Martes y Miércoles de 1:00 a 3:00 pm XD

Nah, ya en serio, los/las adoro, gracias por leer y...qué creen? faltan unos 2 o 3 capítulos más XD


	7. Uno por ciento

Celebrando que hoy es el lanzamiento de _Fairly Odd Baby_ en latinoamérica, actualizaré el fic n-n  
Luego de haberme librado de los vegetales lanzados XD

Gracias por sus reviews, su ánimo y su paciencia...amm...Quedan varios capítulos aún n-n

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom (and related logos) (c) Butch Hartman _and unfortunately_ Nickelodeon/Viacom trademarks.

* * *

**My own story**  
**por:** sam-ely-ember  
**Capítulo 7:** Uno por ciento

* * *

Alzó la vista y tomó delicadamente mi quijada con una mano, sus fulgurantes ojos verdes nunca habían lucido tan atrayentes…en ese instante, cuando tuvo sus ojos fijos en los míos, cuando fui capaz de dejar las reservas de lado, estuvo claro para mí: lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Entendí su gesto como una invitación a un verdadero beso, no me opuse cuando sus cálidos labios rozaron con los míos con la timidez de un primer beso pero con la firmeza de un amor experimentado. Me sentía increíblemente feliz, este no era uno de esos besos en los labios de mentira, era real, demasiado real, no me detuve a pensar si se trataba de un sueño, solo me esforcé en disfrutarlo lo más posible, juré que la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas.

Nos separamos de mutuo acuerdo y pusimos nuestras frentes juntas, sonreí y me percaté de que él también lo hacía, y con un todo pícaro me dijo:

-vaya, recuérdame salvar el mundo más seguido- era la cosa más tierna que pudo haber dicho  
-ve- solté sin pensarlo, ese beso fue la prueba de que él no pensaba separarse de mí y estaba segura de que cumpliría su palabra.

Subió a la nave y antes de partir me miró con una expresión que no entendí, quizá por la distancia, le saludé con la mano y creo que sonrió. Levantó el vuelo y cruzó el portal, mi corazón pareció dividirse: una parte se fue con él y la otra se esforzó por guardar ese beso para mí.

Regresé al cuarto de control y ya todos estaban en posición, Tucker me miró esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción, interpreté su expresión como un "bien hecho" y me sonrojé sonriendo.

Esa era la parte a la que más le temía del plan, los minutos de incertidumbre mientras Daniel traía a los fantasmas, esa maldita e interminable espera en la que nadie sabía nada y nadie hacía nada, excepto esperar, y esperar, y esperar…

Pasó alrededor de media hora, ya era tiempo que Danny hubiese regresado, estaba demasiado intranquila, rogué al cielo para que mi mal presentimiento no se convirtiera en realidad. El radar detectó algo y todos dirigimos la vista al portal, la nave salió a toda velocidad y cruzó por arriba de nosotros, pero no se detuvo.  
Se estrelló en la montaña.

Todos gritaron y miraban atónitos la escena, me abrí paso entre la multitud para poder comprobarlo por mí misma a pesar de querer equivocarme. Pero ahí estaba, una nube de humo típica de la explosión de un tanque de combustible.

-¡Danny no!, no puede ser- en ese momento solo dos personas podían comprender el verdadero significado de mis palabras, no se trataba únicamente del fin de nuestro mundo, específicamente era el fin de mi mundo. Ya me importaba poco si nos podíamos salvar, Danny se había ido.

Rompió su promesa.  
Se cumplió mi sospecha…¡¡maldito uno por ciento!!

¿Por qué rayos no pude equivocarme?, estaba tan aturdida que no me di oportunidad de llorar, estaba en la etapa de negación, esperaba no llegar a la de furia. Y esa negación me nubló la mente; "no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto", me repetía a mí misma, enceguecida, ignorando que posiblemente los padres de Daniel habían ya descubierto su secreto.

Sentí entonces un hoyo en el pecho, como si parte de mí se hubiese perdido…las manos me temblaban, no sé si por ira o desesperación, solo supe que de no ser tan obstinada como era ya estaría desplomada en el piso: las piernas no me respondían.

El asteroide había ya cubierto la luz del sol, pareció alinearse perfectamente con la Tierra antes de hacer colisión, de ser otra persona habría creído que esa cosa tenía mente propia y había planeado todo, pero eso no era lo que ahora me importaba.

No iba a permitirme creer lo que había visto, simplemente no iba a resignarme, intenté poner todos mis sentidos al máximo, concentrándome en obtener una señal…y pasó.  
Mientras todos estaban ocupados en mirar el desastre, yo pude oír que el monitor había detectado una nueva señal; entonces una especie de punzada en el corazón me obligó a gritarles a todos que miraran hacia el portal.

Era bastante probable que me tildaran de loca pues no tenía certeza de si algo ocurría, quizá había perdido el juicio por mi estado de shock y negación…pero no fue así. Danny salió volando por el portal, seguido del tan comentado ejército de fantasmas; un alivio sin igual recorrió mi cuerpo, fue inevitable sonreír, fijé la vista en el cielo intentando localizar a Danny y cuando lo logré, parecía que él también tenía sus ojos fijos en mí.

Todos se pudieron en acción.

Ya había _sido_ intangible en ocasiones anteriores, así que la sensación no era nada nueva. Me pregunté cómo se sentirían las demás personas, quizá encontrarían extraño ese efecto de cosquilleo y luego de vacío. Me hizo recordar mi ocasión _favorita_ en la que fui intangible: fue durante el primer ataque de Nocturno, una vez que Danny y yo habíamos decidido ir juntos al mundo de los sueños, tomó mi mano y esbozando una sonrisa nos hizo intangibles, no supe entonces si el cosquilleo en mi estómago era producto de la intangibilidad o de estar tomando su mano durante tanto tiempo. Ahora sí lo sabía.

En ese momento el asteroide cruzó literalmente el aire y le vimos alejarse hacia el infinito, los fantasmas deshicieron su poder y todos celebraron emocionados, inmediatamente me abracé con Jazz y comenzamos a saltar como niñas pequeñas en medio del salón. Una vez que recuperamos la compostura, volteé hacia el lado este del lugar y mi mirada se cruzó con la de Valerie, pasamos algunos segundos sin movernos y luego sonreímos simultáneamente.

Fue algo curioso, Valerie había estado muy presente en mi cabeza los últimos días.

Sin pensarlo mucho me lancé escaleras abajo, abrí la puerta y corrí como loca por la nieve mientras veía a Danny descender al suelo, me arrojé a abrazarle sin meditar si eso estaba bien o era algo precipitado, solo sentí el peso de otros dos abrazos sobre nosotros, haciéndonos perder el equilibrio y terminamos tirados sobre la nieve.

El grupo estaba completo.

-genial- no tuve otra palabra para expresar el mar de emociones que tenía dentro  
-bien hecho hermanito- le dijo Jazz –o debo decir "héroe"

Cuando levantamos la vista todos los fantasmas que conocíamos –y un mar que aún no- estaban frente a nosotros, liderados por Skullker.

-no sé qué decir aparte de gracias, Skullker, a todos  
-no te pongas sentimental, chico fantasma- le sujetó por el pecho –recuerda: siempre te estaré persiguiendo, y ahora que salvaste a tu mundo eres un premio mucho más valioso

Entonces alzaron el vuelo y desaparecieron por el portal. No había duda que lo que yo tanto había extrañado –el cazar fantasmas, regresaría en menos de un parpadeo.

De pronto mi mente reaccionó: ¿qué iba a pasar ahora?, Danny era la persona más famosa del mundo, sería aclamado por la humanidad y se veía obligado a visitar cada lugar existente, gracias a él aún continuábamos con vida.

Pero un problema más grande aún para mí: ¿qué iba a pasar con nosotros dos ahora?

-bien hecho, Danny- era Jack Fenton con un tono áspero –o debería decir "Danny"- suavizó su voz, como cuando llamaba a su hijo por su nombre.

Yo tenía razón, lo habían descubierto todo.

-¿¡qué!?- Danny se sobresaltó –ah, lo…siento ciudadanos, pero no sé de lo que me están hablando  
"Deja la farsa ya, Danny" pensé con alegría  
-¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?- la Sra. Fenton lucía una enorme sonrisa cuando le habló  
-tranquilo Danny, lo saben- aclaró Jazz.

Él pareció perturbado por un momento, y luego de mirarlos fijamente, decidió transformarse a su forma humana, hasta entonces yo no me había percatado de que todos los que estaban con nosotros en el polo nos rodeaban expectantes.

* * *

El siguiente capítulo es extraño...pero tiene su momento tierno...y su momento iracible .-.

Tengo que hacerles una pregunta y agradecería enormemente que la respondan en sus reviews: ¿querrían un epílogo desde el POV de Danny? n-n

Un abrazo, y nos estamos leyendo/viendo/escribiendo/etc  
XD


	8. Amigas

Que onda!  
Yo y mi nueva obsesión por Hell Girl estamos felices así que traemos este lindo capítulo.  
Es muy raro, Sam sufre toda una evolución a través del capítulo :P y Danny luce tierno n-n

En fin...

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom (and related logos) (c) Butch Hartman _and unfortunately_ Nickelodeon/Viacom trademarks.

* * *

**My own story**  
**por:** sam-ely-ember  
**Capítulo 8:** Amigas

* * *

Siempre creí que si esto pasaba no tendríamos fáciles las cosas, que todos aplaudieran resultaba increíblemente reconfortante, el futuro lucía bastante prometedor, al menos en ese sentido.

Todos se acercaron a Danny para estrechar su mano, revolverle el cabello o dedicarle una sonrisa, nosotros pasamos a un segundo plano pero eso no me importó. En medio de la algarabía, Danny me miró sonriente por escasos segundos y me enseñó el anillo…me tuvo siempre presente, como Jazz había dicho, pero pareció más un amuleto de buena suerte.

-Sam, ¿me regalarías un segundo?  
-¿Valerie?- me apartó de la multitud con prisa –seguro, ¿Qué sucede?  
-No puedo creer que no haya hecho esto antes pero, perdóname  
-¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte?  
-Sam, todo lo que hice, lo que dije…la…manera en la que me interpuse entre Danny y tú…  
-Val, nosotros somos…  
-¿"mejores amigos"?- me interrumpió –por favor- me sonrió y negaba con la cabeza –la forma en la que se miraron hace un momento me dijo muchas cosas  
-pero…  
-pero nada. Sam, no sé cómo hiciste todo este tiempo, yo en tú lugar habría estallado en menos de nada…y tú siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad?, lo de mi trabajo  
-desde el principio- admití apenada, muchos recuerdos hicieron colisión en mi cabeza  
-¿y aún así estabas dispuesta a dejarme entrar en _su_ vida así como así?  
-¿y qué podía hacer?- finalmente solté lo que desde aquel tiempo quería decir –él estaba cegado por ti y si contigo encontraba felicidad, yo no iba a interponerme, además…yo…no estaba segura de que él…sintiera _algo más_ por mí  
-pues ahora sí puedes estar segura de eso y te digo que no puedes dejarlo pasar  
-pero Valerie, tú…  
-¿sigo enamorada de él?- sonrió y suspiró –no estoy segura, yo diría que es algo que va en declive, además…Danny es alguien para quien yo aún no estoy preparada  
-¿y supones que yo sí?- cuando volteamos a verlo, estaba siendo alzado en hombros por la multitud  
-bueno, esperaste todo este tiempo- nos reímos como si se tratara de una película que acabábamos de ver  
-aún no entiendo qué es lo que tengo que perdonarte, nadie tuvo la culpa de nada a pesar de los malos ratos, pero si es lo que necesitas entonces te perdono  
-no esperaría menos- sonrió y juro que noté un peculiar brillo en sus ojos  
-Sí que será diferente todo ahora, ¿no?  
-Sin duda alguna- vaciló un poco y luego de morderse el labio me extendió una mano -¿qué dices? …¿Amigas?

Nunca esperé una proposición así de su parte -¿por qué no?- respondí el saludo –amigas

Si, fue algo completamente extraño, pero de algún modo inexplicable siempre supe que nosotras no teníamos una perspectiva tan diferente del mundo…era algo que se veía venir, al menos así lo creo yo.

El establecer una relación de amistad con Valerie Gray significaba mucho más en mi vida de lo que alguna vez pude llegar a pensar: era dejar de lado ese amargo sentimiento de celos y envidia del cual fui presa por muchos meses, y eso representaba quitarme un enorme peso de encima; significaba además poder hablar con una persona que entendía mucho de la dualidad de mi mundo –entre humanos y fantasmas- y que, si lo pensaba detenidamente, no era alguien muy diferente a mí.

Entonces nos llamaron para emprender el regreso a casa, caminamos a través de la nieve hasta los helicópteros y nos separamos, ella fue con su padre y yo al helicóptero de los Fenton, Danny me recibió con una enorme sonrisa y me pidió que me sentara junto a él; nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Tucker, quien siempre tenía algo que decir, supongo que todos hacían planes en su cabeza sobre cómo debían ser las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Pasamos varias horas en silencio, bostecé un par de veces y comprendí que mi cuerpo me hacía una llamada urgente para dormir, recosté mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Danny y a él pareció no importarle, lo supe porque puso su cabeza junto a la mía y estaba por perder también la consciencia.

Empecé a soñar, no en un sentido literal, venían a mi mente muchas imágenes sin sentido, era más bien una sucesión anticlimática semejante a la secuencia de escenas de una película. Lo siguiente que sentí fue que alguien nos cubría con una cobija y bajo ella, Danny me abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera mantener el gesto única y exclusivamente a vista de nosotros dos.

-están sonriendo- hizo notar Tucker, su voz sonaba distante  
-por supuesto- respondió Jazz, supe que estaban hablando de Daniel y de mí –no esperarás verlos juntos y no saber que se sienten felices  
-finalmente, pensé que nunca iba a pasar  
-no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo- era extraño, no noté cuando empecé a sonreír

No supe nada más, mi mente quedó en negro y eso era una fortuna, creo que logré recuperar el sueño perdido en los últimos días.

Recibí un beso sobre la frente: Danny intentaba despertarme, pero yo no quería moverme, me sentía tan cálida y cómoda que quería que fuera así para siempre, creo que pataleaba como una niña pequeña.

-Sam, por favor, tienes que ir con tus padres  
-de acuerdo, estoy despierta- abrí los ojos, los padres de Danny estaban bajando del helicóptero, Jazz y Tucker también se habían quedado dormidos  
-¿quieres que te lleve a casa?  
-no te preocupes, yo puedo llegar, no estoy tan desvalida  
-muy bien- nos pusimos en pie y di un prolongado bostezo –¿vas a venir mañana?  
-claro, como todos los días, ¿por qué?, ¿crees que pase algo extraordinario?  
-no lo sé, tengo un presentimiento  
-entonces aquí estaré, nos vemos mañana- me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla…sería…algo natural ahora, ¿no?

Bajé, me despedí de los que estaban conscientes y emprendí marcha a mi casa. Estaba sobre el atardecer cuando abrí la puerta y mis padres me recibieron con un abrazo que por poco me deja sin aire.

Fue una tarde larga de explicaciones, si bien era cierto que mis padres y yo no siempre tuvimos una buena comunicación supongo que era justo empezar de cero con ellos, luego de narrar muchas cosas y compartir muchas experiencias parecieron entenderme un poco más y eso me hizo sentir mejor, prometieron ser más comprensivos conmigo.

Esa noche estuvo tranquila, pude dormir bien y sentir la mente despejada.  
La mañana siguiente me levanté de muy buen humor, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo y en menos de nada ya estaba de camino a mi destino.

Al llegar noté un no muy peculiar ambiente de tensión mezclado con algo de alegría, estaban recibiendo muchas llamadas telefónicas, y al parecer se estaban fijando muchos compromisos para todos, y ese "todos" me incluía a mí.

-¡Sam!- llamó Jazz extasiada –¡he hablado por lo menos con 5 cadenas de noticias diferentes y todas quieren una entrevista contigo!  
-¿conmigo? ¿para qué demonios alguien querría entrevistarme?  
-es algo natural, querida- intervino la señora Fenton –Danny no pudo haber salvado al mundo sin la ayuda de ustedes y bueno…creo que la gente tiene derecho a conocer las cosas  
-de ninguna manera- repuse molesta –no pienso contar nada a nadie- mi vida no es precisamente cosa pública y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora  
-vamos Sam, un poco de publicidad no le hace mal a nadie- me dijo Danny  
-me alegra que lo digas porque…¿quién crees que dará más entrevistas que nadie sino tú?  
-uh…buen punto

-¡no van a creer esto!- Tucker entró efusivamente por la puerta principal -¡me acaban de pedir que sea el alcalde de Amity!  
-amigo, eso es fabuloso  
-claro que sí viejo, y la próxima semana tengo una reunión con el mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos  
-¿no crees que es complicado que alguien de tu edad asuma esa responsabilidad?  
-no le amargues el rato, Jazz- expuse sarcástica –a Tucker siempre le ha gustado la atención y ahora la tendrá de sobra  
-muy graciosa, Sam- me dijo molesto y todos nos echamos a reír, quizá las cosas no cambiarían mucho –también les tengo otra sorpresa: ¡mañana habrá una enorme celebración para Danny!

Si, estaba equivocada, las cosas cambiarían bastante y eso significaba que todas las ideas que mi mente ya había concebido para Danny para mí eran nulas.

-supongo que no está mal, ¿qué dices tú Sam?- Danny me llamaba pero yo parecía estar fuera de sitio –Sam…¿te encuentras bien?  
-¿ah?...oh…perfectamente- fingí una sonrisa –si…perfectamente

Perfectamente desconcertada, me enojé conmigo misma, yo ya había meditado el hecho de que Danny era una "estrella" y no tendría tiempo para mí, solo que aún no lo había aceptado…y no creo que pudiera hacerlo.

* * *

Estoy cada vez más loca n-n  
Siempre he creído que de ser favorables las circunstancias, Val y Sam podrían llevársela bien, creo que por fin pude cumplir mi sueño frustrado de publicar algo de ese estilo (un oneshot que nunca salió o saldrá a la luz XD)

A que no adivinan: Ya terminé de escribir esta historia n-n (claro, aún falta el epílogo, estoy trabajando en eso, deséenme suerte, y gracias por los votos!!) y son 10 capítulos, o sea, aún nos faltan dos (y medio :P), así que prepárense para el millón de cosas que me inventé.  
Ah claro, gracias por sus reviews n-n

Abrazos para todos!


	9. Declaración

Llegamos a la parte que todos esperaban...el título lo dice todo ¿eh?  
Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**My own story  
por:** sam-ely-ember  
**Capítulo 9:** Declaración

* * *

¿Desde cuándo me había convertido en una persona que se ilusiona fácilmente?, esta no era la Sam Manson que se oponía a las reglas de la sociedad y que siempre veía el lado oscuro de las cosas, era otro típico caso de la niña idiota que cree haber encontrado el amor verdadero luego de un estúpido beso.

Estaba tan enojada que por poco mis dientes rechinan de la fuerza con la que estaba apretando la mandíbula: ¿qué rayos me había ocurrido?

Tanta ira contenida provocó que enmudeciera por completo todo el día, era consciente que de intentar decir algo, lo único que saldría de mi boca saldría un enorme grito y múltiples expresiones ofensivas.  
Luego la ira se transformó en desilusión. Mi mejor amigo tenía ahora un trabajo de tiempo completo y mi –no-se-qué-rayos- si acaso tendría tiempo de pensar en mi nombre, eso si yo corría con suerte. Igual que al principio de esta historia, yo me sentía sola.

Creo haber dormido algo esa noche, de cualquier manera ese día, el día de la celebración, apenas tenía fuerzas para permanecer en pie; mis padres –casi literalmente- me arrastraron a la plaza principal, estaba toda la ciudad presente y una tarima levantada junto a una enorme construcción cubierta por una sábana…ya quién sabe qué se habían inventado.

-¡Hola Sam!- saludaron al tiempo Jazz y Danny  
-hola chicos, ¿cómo ha ido todo?  
-nada nuevo, luego de eludir algunos periodistas y correr hasta aquí…todo va muy bien- Danny sonrió  
-am…Jazz, ¿para qué trajiste el robot?  
-Danny me pidió que lo trajera  
-lo que me recuerda…- él puso la peluca sobre el robot –listo, espero que esta vez la programación si sirva  
-¿por qué lo necesitas?- mi mente definitivamente no hacía conjeturas  
-porque tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente- me dijo serio –no creas que se me olvidó lo del polo norte- Enrojecí de inmediato –y recuerda Jazz, si te preguntan por nosotros…  
-no sé nada. Ya Danny, me lo has repetido como un millón de veces  
-gracias

Danny me tomó la mano y nos hizo correr entre la multitud, la gente parecía estar más interesada en descubrir la cosa bajo la sábana que en nosotros y eso estaba bien. Me hizo recordar cuando en la primaria, él, Tucker y yo corríamos por la ciudad tocando los timbres y escondiéndonos en los árboles, me reí y él se rió conmigo, al parecer estábamos recordando lo mismo.

Terminamos escalando una colina que daba vista a la plaza principal, algo agitada y aún sonriendo me senté para ver la puesta de sol a lo lejos, Danny se sentó a mi lado.  
Apenas una pequeña carrera y creía haber recuperado el buen humor.

-No puedo creer no hayas asistido a tu ceremonia- le repliqué sonriente, si este asunto pendiente era el mismo asunto pendiente que yo tenía en mente, sería mejor empezar a decirle todo aquello que me perturbaba  
-bueno, me conoces, algunas veces me gusta mantenerme al margen  
-¿a tus papás no les importó lo de tu identidad secreta?  
-no, de ahora en adelante no más secretos…el mundo está seguro, habrá nuevas historias…papá dice que quiere que me una a él, dice que seré su mano derecha- no pude imaginar tal escena  
-ahora eres una estrella, quizá la más importante- era momento de "dejarlo salir"  
-sí, es extraño, ¿no?  
-te mantendrás ocupado…  
-¿y eso es nuevo?  
-…y…quizá no te vea tan seguido

Esa era la parte que más me tenía angustiada. Eso fue lo que me mantuvo enojada y era eso mismo a lo que más le tenía miedo: de querer a Danny como lo quería y tener que decirle "adiós" sin siquiera haber tenido algo serio, no sabía lo que me esperaba. Nunca tuve una crisis sentimental de ese tipo y me preocupaba mi reacción, no tenía experiencia para superarla.

Separarme de Danny nunca fue algo que me había permitido pensar.

Pero él no había siquiera contemplado esa posibilidad, sus palabras me tomaron completamente por sorpresa: -no cuentes mucho con eso

Buscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó mi anillo. Tomó mi mano izquierda y lo colocó en mi dedo anular, recuerdo exactamente todas y cada una de las palabras que me dijo entonces

-Sam, jamás habría logrado nada sin ti- miré mi mano y lloré en silencio, sonriendo –y…no me importa lo que venga, solo espero que, lo que sea, estés ahí para compartirlo  
Me costó algo de trabajo encontrar fuerza en la voz para poder responder –estaré…pero debo advertirte que no soy fácil de manejar- aclaré recuperando las fuerzas –tengo mi manera de hacer las cosas  
-así es como me gusta- tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me besó con una ternura que jamás pensé encontrar en él.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había anochecido; dicen que cuando estás con la persona que amas sientes como si el tiempo se detuviese para ti y esa persona, yo lo había comprobado.  
Nos quedamos sentados mirando hacia el cielo intentando descifrar las constelaciones que alguna vez habíamos visto en clase, ninguno tuvo éxito.

* * *

Recuerden que esto aún no se acaba n-n  
Abrazos!!


	10. Confesiones

Bien, llegamos al final de la historia, pero recuerden que aún falta el epílogo así que todavía no me despido XD  
Este cap y el epílogo son la cosa más fluff que existe, no se porqué razón se me ha ido la mano en ese aspecto, así que si les parece demasiado pido disculpas.

A leer!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom (and related logos) (c) Butch Hartman _and unfortunately_ Nickelodeon/Viacom trademarks.

* * *

**My own story**  
**por:** sam-ely-ember  
**Capítulo 10:** Confesiones

Luego de dar un bostezo y levantarse me dijo: -¿qué dices? ¿damos un paseo?- se transformó en fantasma y por primera vez, al verlo sentí cosquillas en mi estómago -¿vemos qué hay en el futuro?  
-¿por qué no?- me sostuvo en sus brazos como lo había hecho en un par de ocasiones pasadas, alzamos vuelo y pasamos por encima de la misteriosa construcción, resultó ser una estatua en honor a él –linda estatua, yo la habría hecho con material de reciclaje pero…es solo mi opinión  
-la más importante desde ahora  
-¿prometido?  
-prometido  
-entonces, ¿intentarás comer algo sin rostro?  
-eh, yo no he dicho tal cosa, un paso a la vez Sam  
-muy bien- no supe cómo terminamos hablando de su dieta -¿a dónde me llevas?  
-a casa  
-¡oye! Dijiste que iríamos a ver el futuro, esperaba ver a una pitonisa o algo similar  
-¿desde cuándo crees en esas cosas?  
-existen los fantasmas- sonreí maliciosa –¿por qué no la magia negra?  
-tendré que meditar en eso

No era un camino precisamente largo pero si llevaba algo de tiempo, me dediqué entonces a notar cómo su perfume se mezclaba con el aire nocturno y me dejaba respirar un ambiente inigualable.  
Bajamos hasta la entrada de mi casa y regresó a su aspecto humano, no sé porqué insistió en entrar normalmente cuando pudimos haber entrado por mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza buscando alguna señal de vida, afortunadamente mis padres no se veían por ahí.

-vamos Sam, igual tendrán que saberlo  
-sí, pero no quiero que te arranquen la cabeza antes de tiempo- entré con sigilo  
-¡ahí estás!- gritó Pamela entrando al recibidor -¿por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?  
-este…- Danny y yo intercambiamos miradas intentando concebir una idea –tenía un asunto pendiente  
-muy bien- secundó Jeremy –pero no queremos que se repita  
-hecho  
-por cierto- intervino Danny que se escondió detrás de mí –no…les molestaría que yo saliera con si hija, ¿verdad?- respectivas parejas intercambiamos vistazos algo confusos, me sentí angustiada, ¿cómo es que no había pensado en mis padres antes?, bueno, en realidad no había tenido tiempo de pensar en alguien que no fuera Danny  
-no veo problema- expresó mi padre con voz serena  
-¿cómo?- preguntamos Daniel y yo al unísono  
-sí, creo que juzgamos a Danny con anticipación- mamá estaba sonriente, era impresionante como dijo su nombre con naturalidad –además, prometimos ser más comprensivos contigo  
-¡genial!- nuestras voces sincronizaron de nuevo  
-y si no les importa, vamos a estar en mí habitación- jalé a Danny escaleras arriba –adiós  
-¡que Danny se vaya a casa temprano, querida!  
-¡sí!- entonces, por un instante, supe cómo se sentía una adolescente normal

Corrimos hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro y me recosté dando un prolongado suspiro. ¿Eso había sido real?, ¡estupendo!, ya tendría tiempo de discutir con mis padres por querer escaparme con mis amigos a un campamento sin supervisión adulta o por quemar a escondidas todos los vestidos rosas que me compraron, así que ahora todo lo que podía –y quería- hacer era disfrutar la buena vibra.

-eso estuvo raro- dijo Danny sentándose al borde de mi cama  
-bastante…- respondí inexpresiva –y bien…  
-¿bien qué?  
-no me dijiste porqué me trajiste de vuelta a casa, no podría imaginar un lugar más aburrido en este momento  
-aburrido pero acogedor- sonrió –además, ten por seguro que ha de haber un millón de personas buscándome allá afuera, así que lo mejor es buscar refugio- no pude debatir eso – ¿qué te parece si olvidamos a todo y todos por un rato y nos relajamos sin pensar en nada más que no sea tú y yo?- dijo animado mientras se recostaba sobre la almohada  
-eso me suena bien- corrí a su lado y me acosté sobre su pecho

Esto estaba mucho mejor que volar sobre la ciudad, me sentía algo mareada pues la concentración de su colonia era mayor, pero sin duda podría acostumbrarme a eso.

-_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly, now I can't let go of this dream_…- comencé a tararear inconscientemente  
-¡oye!, conozco esa canción  
-lo siento, no me di cuenta- ¿yo estaba…cantando…algo feliz?  
-no te disculpes, estuvo bien…cantas bien  
-lo dices para que no me enoje contigo  
-falso- levantó mi rostro con suavidad hasta que se encontró con el suyo –pero si creerlo te hace feliz entonces no discutiremos más por eso

No me sorprendió que me besara, era algo que comenzaba a disfrutar, pero el tiempo nuevamente se fue volando, ¿qué tenía él que lograba sacarme de la realidad por completo?, tendríamos problemas si continuaba besándome de esa manera.

-quiero que me respondas algo- me dijo jugando con mi cabello  
-de acuerdo  
Aspiró hondo antes de hablar -¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de mí?  
-wow, vaya pregunta- medité un poco para que mis palabras no sonaran estúpidas –bien, creo que es algo que siempre estuvo allí, incluso nuestro primer encuentro fue poco casual- se rió con algo de ironía –pero…los últimos años bueno…podría decirse que se hizo más evidente y el asunto con Ember como que…  
-lo intensificó más- complementó –si, también lo sentí así  
-pero creo que fue cuando sentí que te iba a perder que todas las piezas hicieron conexión en mi cabeza, no te imaginas lo mucho que he reflexionado los últimos días  
-¿apenas estos días?  
-creo que siempre me dije a mí misma que lo que pensaba que podía sentir por ti era una mentira, no quería estropear nuestra amistad y mucho menos lastimarte…o lastimarme  
-entiendo…gracias, es bueno saberlo Sammy…- pausa inesperada –¿te molesta que te llame así?  
-no, en realidad me gusta cómo suena- me estremecí un poco -ahora, te toca a ti  
-okay…ya hablamos de Ember, de nuestro primer encuentro, entonces…¿recuerdas a Gregor?  
-cómo no- mi voz sonó forzada por el enojo de ese fastidioso recuerdo  
-bien, el asunto es que, cuando supe que él quería algo contigo, sentí celos, como nunca los había sentido con o por alguien, fue como si me quitaran una venda de los ojos; después todo fue aún más insoportable, incluso cuando dijiste que tenías las puertas cerradas para cualquier cretino como él- era yo quien reía ahora –los celos fueron el primer indicio, el segundo fue que no podía dejar de pensar en ti sin querer correr a abrazarte en ese instante y el tercero fue convencerme de que tú eras la única chica que podía andar conmigo durante un ataque de fantasmas sin hacer una escena de pánico o una de ira- ambos supimos qué personas llenaban ese perfil  
-¿hace cuanto?  
-Estuvimos de campamento hace tres meses, ¿verdad?  
-somos un par de idiotas- apunté riéndome

Pasamos un rato en silencio, escuché con alegría cómo su corazón parecía cambiar de ritmo constantemente, ignoraba que mi presencia pudiera causar eso en alguien y era fantástico. Incluso alguien como yo, totalmente en penumbra y expectante de las peores situaciones, podía descubrir que no todo es tan oscuro como aparenta…aunque eso no significaba que iba a dejar de ver la vida en blanco y negro, y Danny era mi lado blanco.

-será mejor que te vayas a casa- dije con algo de tristeza  
-¿por qué?  
-son más de las 10, no quiero que tus padres se enojen contigo por mi culpa  
-de acuerdo, ¿quieres hacer algo mañana?  
-seguro, llámame cuando se te ocurra algo  
-muy bien- se levantó sutilmente y se despidió con otro beso –no me voy a cansar de esto- sonrió pícaramente y quiso salir volando por la ventana  
-mejor usa la puerta, ¿qué pensarían mis padres si no te ven salir?  
-uh, cierto. Hasta mañana, Sammy- salió del cuarto y alcancé a oír cómo se despedía de mis padres y cerraba la puerta principal.

Estaba sonriendo estúpidamente y eso me causaba gracia, antes de quedarme dormida pasé un rato contemplando mi mano con el anillo en alto, ponía todas mis esperanzas en que permanecería en ese lugar por muchísimo tiempo…

…Y de eso ya un mes.

Luego de haber pasado una tarde espectacular en un lugar escondido del mundo, lleno de naturaleza salvaje, celebrando un día especial con la persona que amo, es difícil que pueda sentirme más satisfecha de lo que me siento en este preciso instante.

Y ahora que estoy en la habitación de Danny, sin hacer otra cosa que ver una mala película y disfrutar de su compañía, puedo decir que, sin excepciones, las cosas no podrían estar mejor; y sin duda, de todo cómo y cuándo ocurrió, no cambiaría absolutamente nada.

* * *

**Good Enough © Evanescence**

Sep, le robé el título del capítulo a Twilight...¿qué?, demándenme, es un buen libro.

Gracias mil por los cometarios n-n


	11. Epílogo

¡Hola a todos!  
Bien, finalmente ha llegado el momento de decir adiós a esta historia, me divertí muchísimo escribiéndola, fue el tiempo mejor invertido de mis ya extintas vacaciones, porque si, no estoy publicando desde casa, lo hago desde uno de los computadores de mi universidad. Pero dudo mucho que les interese hablar sobre estudio ya que posiblemente la mayoría de ustedes se encuentra en vacaciones, pero no me malinterpreten, estoy feliz de estar estudiando, es muy diferente de la sensación de estrés del colegio.

Como ya saben, este epílogo es desde el punto de vista de Danny, me costó morros terminarlo porque me siento mejor escribiendo desde papeles femeninos por obvias razones, aún así creo que es lo mejor que he escrito con mi halfa hasta ahora.  
Y hablando de eso...reitero: **NO** voy a escribir esta historia -nuevamente- desde el punto de vista de alguién más, ni siquiera de Phantom mismo. ¿Por qué?, sencillo, estoy estudiando, ¿recuerdan? no tengo tiempo que dedicarle a una historia de este estilo que de verdad exige bastante; además, tengo muchos fics en mente -yay, gracias al cielo- y quiero publicarlos pronto, así que entre más historias termine, mejor.

Bla bla bla, me extendí bastante. Los amo, gracias por acompañarme en una historia que me llenó mucho como escritora y de la cual me siento muy orgullosa.

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom (and related logos) (c) Butch Hartman _and unfortunately_ Nickelodeon/Viacom trademarks.

**

* * *

Epílogo:** Recompensa

_Danny Fenton_

Luego de salvar al mundo, muchas cosas han cambiado, y aunque muchos de esos asombrosos cambios son extraordinariamente buenos, debo confesar que la única razón por la que lo hice fue por instinto de supervivencia, y quizá porque esta cuestión de ser héroe terminó apoderándose de mí.

Y hablando de buenos cambios…Me han preguntado infinidad de veces cuál ha sido el cambio más importante para mí, lo medité bastante en un inicio pero no me costó trabajo adivinar de qué se trataba, e igual cantidad de veces respondí que ese cambio en mi vida había sido Sam.

Descubrir finalmente qué era lo que en realidad sentía por ella y dejar que supiera todo cuánto quería con ella, me llenó de una enorme tranquilidad y me ayudó en gran parte a enfrentarme al millar de cosas que llegaron con la fama; porque es una completa fortuna contar con alguien que puede soportar a los periodistas y demás, dar una buena paliza a un fantasma y amar a las dos partes de mí como lo que en verdad son: una sola persona. Claro, mis padres también han hecho eso pero simplemente no es lo mismo.

Hace un par de horas me llamó y me pidió que esta noche me quedara con ella, las últimas noches a tenido fuertes pesadillas y cree que si yo estoy con ella eso cesará, claro está, con sus reglas, puede ser mi novia pero aún continúa siendo mi mejor amiga y las líneas que antes habíamos trazado siguen ahí. Y lo mejor de este asunto es que continúa siendo mi mayor confidente, es bastante indescriptible la seguridad que ella me brinda. Lo irónico es que debería ser al revés.

Es más de media noche y llevo despierto unos 45 minutos, quizá más y me basta con contemplar su sueño, es como si una de sus facetas ocultas saliera a flote, no sé si se deba a que estoy con ella pero nunca la había visto sonreír tanto tiempo sin detenerse y eso es fantástico. Es bastante curioso notar cómo cuando duerme sus mejillas siempre están sonrojadas y cómo ese irresistible sarcasmo que siempre profesa parece ocultarse bajo una capa de absoluta serenidad, es un espectáculo que, según ella, está reservado solo para mí.

Mañana cumplimos nuestro primer mes juntos, le prometí que la llevaría a un lugar espectacular y que luego podríamos ver una película estúpida, cualquier cosa es perfecta si estamos juntos y ella está de acuerdo; por supuesto, primero tendré que llegar a casa a escondidas fingiendo que no salí ni un solo momento, esto de los encuentros a escondidas llega a ser divertido.

Parece que la terapia para las pesadillas funcionó, ella continúa aferrada a mí como si fuera una especie de salvavidas, a lo mejor siempre lo he sido.

¿Planes para el futuro?, en realidad no me gusta pensar en eso, luego de esa abrumadora experiencia supe que a veces lo que planeas no funciona y que es mejor disfrutar lo que tienes al alcance y ser feliz con ello; quizá casarnos, tener muchos hijos y ser felices por siempre, no lo sé, ella siempre lo toma como una broma de mal gusto, dice que somos demasiado jóvenes y que no llevamos el suficiente tiempo juntos como para pensar en eso…y tiene razón.

Como sea, sé que ahora es bastante improbable que pueda sentirme más feliz, las cosas han mejorado mucho para todos y hemos recibido muchas bendiciones, aunque si me preguntan cuál ha sido la mayor recompensa que he recibido, ahora que la tengo entre mis brazos y que comparto una increíble noche de sueño con ella, sí, estar con Sam es mi mayor recompensa.

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo, no quise hacerlo demasiado extenso porque el epílogo no es un capítulo más, es algo especial, y creo que esto lo fue.  
Soy una chica pervertida XD lo admito, ¿quien pone a sus personajes en esas escenas? XD, claro, esta vez me contuve, pero por ahí escribí algo random que...cofcof...bueno, dejémoslo en que estoy mal de la cabeza.

Agradecimientos:  
A nova-granger, Blackmoonfairy, Eli Fentom, -princesafantasmal92-, Gatita Gotica, saQhra, **Ghost Steve** y **Lirit Choiseul**, llegamos a más de 30 reviews sin epílogo y eso me hace muy feliz, Dios los bendiga por estar siempre al pendiente de las idioteces que escribo.

Entonces, sin más, nos veremos en otros fics.  
Un abrazo  
**sam-ely-ember**


End file.
